Wolves
by Wolfang
Summary: Kairi is a normal high school girl who has everything any 16 year old girl would want. Tons of friends, a rich family, and a hot boyfriend, but what will happen when a certain perverted transfer student gets in the way? Find out! Tons of romance, adventure, and mystery as she stumbles upon the truth that runs through her blood.
1. The Begining

Hey guys! I just got done writing a new story that I think you'll like very much ^-^ enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Oh there she is!"

"She's so pretty as always."

"No wonder she so popular. She gorgeous!"

"Did you hear that she denied another pop star? She's so cool!"

"With looks like that no wonder every guy wants her."

Yeah, this is pretty much what hear ever day. The girl their talking about is me. My name's Kairi Fugurashi. Dubbed the most popular girl in school. Well, used to be, but that was before... Well, I'll just start here. Three days before my sixteenth birthday. And of coarse the talk of the school was my party that everyone was coming to. Great... I didn't ask to be popular, I just am. And I don't invite people to my parties, they just come. I don't really mind, it's nice to have lots of friends and since I moved here from California to North Carolina. Long way right? Well my parents are the CEO of a successful company. They opened up a new building here in Charlett. I didn't want to move either, but we did... Just like everything in my life. If I don't want it to happen, it always does... I think it's a curse. Anyways, when I moved here I was so nervous that people wouldn't like me but again I was wrong. The students at my school found out I was rich and Poof! Instant popularity. And of course with that came my boyfriend Seth. He is the most popular guy in school and people said we should date so we did. Sure I like him and all but he's too... What's the word...Self-absorbed? He doesn't really care about me just the popularity. Why I'm I still with him? Huh, I'll tell you when I know. I was walking to class like normal with Seth blabbering on about some "major" football achievement that I could care less about.

"So what do you think?" he said suddenly, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? What I'm sorry I was thinking about something..." I said looking up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh what's with you lately? You're always staring off into space." he asked annoyed.

"I don't know. I just..." I said slipping back into a deep thought.

"Whatever." he said. See? Complete jerk.

"Hey Kairi!" I looked up to see some of my friends waving at my. I waved back and turned towards Seth.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that. Tell me after school, Kay?" I smiled. He halfway smiled back.

"Okay babe. See you after school." he said kissing me on my cheek and walking to his class. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards my friends. Just like him to be happy after he gets what he wants.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Kairi, we were thinking about going to gym for free period. I hear the guys are working out today." said Kaley nudging my side. I laughed.

"Kaley, I have a boyfriend and so do you." she rolled her eyes.

"So? We can still look. Plus isn't that Seth's next class?"

"Well, yea, but-"

"Then let's go!" she said dragging me by my arm as Lorin, Emily, and Katie followed after us. We walked into the gym and sat on the bleaters as the guy's class was doing stretches. Katie nudged my side and pointed. I looked to were she was pointing to and saw Seth walking out from the changing rooms. He noticed me and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"Well, he's going to work harder today." said Emily laughing.

"Yeah maybe I should come every day since he's failing this class."

"How can you fail PE?" Lorin asked laughing. I shrugged shaking my head. The guys started running laps and Kaley and everyone else started jabbering about something. And Seth was the first guy lapping all the others trying to impress me but I didn't notice. I had slipped back in to my own world far from the school walls. I dreamed of a world where I could find true love and didn't have to worry about being popular. A place where something exciting would happen. Suddenly someone nudged my awaking me from my daydream. I looked up at Lorin who was pulling me up.

"Come on, Kairi. School's over."

"Oh..." I said standing up. I started walking towards the door when an arm stopped me. I looked over to see Seth smiling at me.

"Hey baby. Liked the show?" ugh. I smiled.

"Yeah. You looked hot out there." he smiled bigger.

"And you do all the time." he moved his arm from the door and put it around my shoulders.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm taking you out for your birthday."

"Seth, my birthday is in three days."

"Yeah, and your party's tomorrow, and your parents are taking you somewhere for your birthday so tonight's my night."

"Oh... Um... I don't care. It doesn't matter I guess." he stepped in front of my stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes it does. You're my girl and I want you to be happy so think about it ok?" I smiled.

"Ok." he backed away giving me thumbs up.

"Alright babe, text me when you decide!" he said running off to football practice. I sighed and continued walking out the school and to Lorin's car.

"Hey girl, what were you doing?" Lorin asked as soon as I got in the car.

"Seth wanted to take me out tonight for my birthday."

"Oh? Where to?" she said driving out of the parking lot and towards my house.

"He said he wanted me to pick. Hey do you know any good places to go?"

"Um... Well... How about a movie. That new one's showing right?"

"That twilight movie?"

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"He would never take me to that." I said laughing.

"Yeah he would. If you asked."

"Sure." I said sitting back against the seat. She stopped in front of my house and turned towards me.

"You should do it! I mean, it is a romance."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." she smiled at me and I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car.

"Hey text me and tell me what happened when you get home ok?"

"Ok." I waved as she drove off. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and dug my key out of my purse. Mom and dad were still at work so I'll call them about Seth later. I opened my door and walked up to my room. I slung my stuff on the floor and flopped on my bed. No homework tonight... I turned over to my clock. 3:04. Seth doesn't get out of practice till 4:30. I'll text him then. I closed my eyes listening to the sound of birds. I sighed. I wish my life was always this peaceful. I dozed off and started to dream about the weirdest thing. In my dream I was standing on a hill looking over a huge forest. In the forest there were two cliffs. On one stood a beautiful black wolf and on the other a human. I couldn't tell who it was but both the human and the wolf were calling to me. I walked closer then all the sudden the rock under me began to crack and I fell down into the darkness. I jumped when I heard my cell phone go off. I sat up on my bed breathing hard. What was that? I dug in my purse and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey Seth! You out early?"

"Babe look at the time. I'm out late." I glanced over at the clock to see it was 5:10.

"Oh..." I heard him laugh.

"Hahaha! You never change. So did you decide where you wanted to go?"

"Yep! I wanted to see that new movie playing. You know that twilight movie."

"...Twilight? Really?"

"Yep! Unless you don't want to take me."

"Oh no! It's fine! So um what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I don't know when does the movie start?"

"Uh the closest one is... 7:30. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah my parent are gone and a trip and won't be back till my birthday so anything fine."

"Oh... Are you sure it's ok with them?"

"Oh yea. They'll be fine with it."

"Will? So you haven't asked them yet."

"Well uh..."

"Hahaha! It's ok I'm just joking with you. So I'll pick you up around 7:00?"

"Yep! Sounds great! See you then!"

"Ok baby. Bye."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and got up from my bad and to my closet. What to wear... What to wear... Oh! Found it! The cutest little out fit ever! I giggled. He'd love me in this! I wore a cute white shirt with a hot pink tank top under it and black skinny jeans with a with belt. I wore a pink flowy jacket over it with a hot pink and white chocker. On my wrist I wore a black and white checkered bracelet. I finished putting the final touches on it and went down stairs to redo my makeup and do something with my hair. I brushed my hair out pulling half of it up in a clip and pulling my bangs back with a cute black heart that matched my outfit perfectly. I rushed out of the bathroom and looked at the time. 6:20. Hm... I'll eat something here. I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart. I walked into the living room turning the TV on and sitting down watching the TV blankly while eating my pop tart. What was that weird dream about? And why a wolf? I mean seriously. My phone went off and I looked at the caller ID. Mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey sweety! Sorry but me and your dad might be a little late getting home Saturday, will you be ok?"

"Yeah, of coarse! Hey mom, Seth asked me on a date for my birthday. Is that ok?"

"Sure honey just be careful. Oh! The meeting starting I got to go. Love you!"

"Love you too mom!" I hung up just two have the doorbell ring. I turned off the TV quickly eating the rest of my pop tart and grabbed my hot pink purse and stuffed my cell phone in it. I opened the door to see Seth standing there. He was wearing a blue shirt with jeans and a black hoodie over it.

"Hey babe. You look great." he said when I opened the door.

"Hey Seth! You too." I said smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asked holding his arm out to me.

"Yep!" I said wrapping my arm around his as he led me to his car.


	2. The Black Wolf

Chapter 2: The Black Wolf

Kairi POV

Seth took me to Twilight just like he promised, but I didn't really like it that much. I had that strange dream again. Except this time I fell and landed on the forest floor. The beautiful black wolf appeared and walked up to me. I could see more of it now it was so close. It had soft looking black fur and gorgeous blue eyes that were imprinted in my mind. I woke up to my alarm and got ready for school. I put on a white t-shirt with a black cross on it and angel wings behind the cross and on the back and grey pants with a black belt and a cross necklace. I put my hair up in a small bun and pulled my bangs back in a little black ribbon. I walked to the kitchen and fix myself a bagel with cream cheese and raspberry jam with some coffee. A honk outside signaled my to grab my stuff and walk out off the door locking it behind me. I jumped into the car with Lorin.

"Hey!" I said as I got in.

"Hey." said Lorin smiling at me. "So... How was the movie?" she asked as soon as I was buckled.

"Ugh. Boring. I've seen better." I said sighing.

"So what did Seth think?"

"It was obvious that he hated it." I laughed. Lorin laughed with me.

"Oh really? Did he complain?" she asked.

"What is this like 20 questions?" I said looking at her.

"Well, yeah! You didn't text me last night like you said you would!" she said laughing a little.

"Hahaha! Sorry. I was so tired when I got back, I when to my room and fell fast asleep. I didn't even change!" I said. And it was completely true. I was tired! And that weird dream didn't help any.

"Yikes! That tired huh? Well at least today's Friday and the night of your birthday party!" she said happily.

"Oh yeah, a party is just what I need to relax." I said sarcastically. Lorin laughed at that.

"Well we can try." she said pulling in to a parking space at the school. "Well, let's go." she said cutting off the car and getting out of the car. I grabbed my stuff and got out as well. I soon as we walked in the school we were tackled by Kaily, Katie, and Emily.

"Omgosh! You'll never believe it!" said Kaily.

"There is a new transfer student!" Said Emily.

"And your point is...?" I said. Why are they so excited? It's only a transfer student. We got one last week.

"Uh. This transfer student is gorgeous! Duh!" Kaily said. I sighed.

"Again. Boyfriend." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh no no! This guy makes Seth look ugly!" she said grabbing my shoulders. "Gorgeous I tell you! Gorgeous!" she said drawing attention from the other students.

"Sheesh! Kaily! You're turning eyes." I said trying to pry her off of me.

"Oh who cares? You have got to see this guy! Come on!" she said dragging me towards the gym when the bell rang.

"Sorry Kaily. Maybe tomorrow." I said my arm escaping her tight grip. Actually it wasn't long till I meet the new kid myself.

"Alright kids! Quite down!" My English teacher Mrs. Franklin said walking in front of the class. "We have a new student today. Please welcome him nicely. Come on in!" she said as the door opened up. A guy that looked like he was 17 walked in. He was pretty gorgeous. He wore white t-shirt with blue designs on it under a navy blue jacket and black jeans. He had messy black spikey hair and beautiful blue eyes. Practically all the girls in the class squealed when they saw him. I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"There he is!" Kaily whispered in my ear. I laughed a little rolling my eyes.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." Mrs. Franklin said to him. He sighed looking annoyed. I don't blame him, if it were me I wouldn't what to introduce myself after all those girl screamed.

"I'm Jake Ricci. Nice to meet you." he said in the hottest, huskiest voice I have ever heard. He looked at me and smirked. I blushed as soon as he did. I turned away avoiding his eyes. What was that? Sure he's cute and all but I have a boyfriend. Wait cute? More like HOT! Wait! Bad Kairi! No! While I was fighting with myself Mrs. Franklin got the class back under control.

"Alright kids calm down! Jake why don't you take a sit next to Ms. Fugurashi over there." she said pointing to me. He smirked again.

"Sure." he said walking back to the desk beside me. He sat down and turned to me. "Ms. Fugurashi was it?" he said in that sexy voice.

"Huh? Oh I'm uh Kairi!" I said holding my hand out to him. He laughed.

"You don't have to be all nervous y'know." he said smirking.

"I-I'm not n-nervous!" I said crossing my arms. Stupid stutter I thought. He chuckled.

"Heh. Sure you're not." he said turning back to teacher. I turned back towards the front and tried not to blush or sneak a peek at him. That class period went so slow. When the bell rang I was so happy to get out of there, but when I was just getting ready to walk out the door, he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he said smirking. He always smirks. I've known him for like what? An hour? And I have not seen him smile once. Nope, just a smirk.

"To my next class. Why do you want to know?" I said almost rudely. Maybe that's my way of covering up the fact I think he's hot. Yeah, that will work.

"Hm. Feisty. Kind of like a wolf." he said turning away from me just to look back at me over his shoulder, can you guess? Yes, smirking... Again...

"Wolf?" I repeated automatically remembering my dream. "Why a wolf?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Didn't you know wolves have short tempers?" he said turning back to me and leaning down to be eye level with me. "But you do know that, right?" that's when I got a good look at his eyes. Almost like the wolf in my dream. Actually, it's exactly like the wolf in my dream. I opened my mouth to ask but was interrupted.

"Hey!" a voice said. I turned around to see Seth standing there with some of his friends behind him. "What are you doing with MY girlfriend?" he said looking pretty angry. Jake straightened back up smirking at him.

"Girlfriend? Heh. Not for long." he said taking a step closer to him.

"Why you...!" Seth said throwing a punch at him which he stopped effortlessly with his hand.

"Now, now. No need to get upset. I didn't say I was going to date her. You should listen more carefully." he said pushing his fist away causing Seth to stumble back. Jake turned back to me and smirked. "Now then, where were we? Ah yes." he leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "You need to hurry up and change, little wolf." he said before leaning away and walking down the hallway. I looked at him confused. Little wolf? What's with him and wolves? An arm wrapped around my waist possessively as I stared.

"Let's go, Kairi." Seth said pulling me away from the now gathered crowd. When we were away he stopped turning towards me. "Kairi, what did that guy say to you?" he asked. I stared up at him trying to figure out how to explain it. Oh yeah, Seth. I've been having these weird dreams lately where I come face to face with a wolf and I think it just might be Jake. Oh yeah, that'll make sense... NOT!

"Um... Nothing really. Just something about wolves." I said which wasn't a lie, but not the truth either.

"Wolves? Seriously? Ha! Looks like he's just a big idiot!" Seth said laughing. Yep, I knew I shouldn't tell him. He would think I had gone crazy or something! I haven't right? I mean it's just a dream. "Oh well." Seth said after he had stopped laughing. "It's not like he's anyone to worry about. I'll catch you after school." he said kissing me on the cheek and leaving. I sighed and walked the rest of the way to my next class which Jake was in... Great... The rest of the day went by slow and to make things better, Jake was in all my classes sitting beside me. It's like the teachers all got together and planed it. He didn't talk to me though. Just stared. This if you ask me, was kind of creepy. At the end of forth period I got sick of him just staring and smirking and decided to confront him about it.

"Hey! What is you deal?" I said walking up to him in the hallway. He smirked.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said facing me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I said crossing my arms. He smirked and walked closer to me.

"Hm. Maybe that's because you're so beautiful." he said leaning closer to me. I couldn't help but blush. He laughed. "You're so easy to tease." he laughed leaning back.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" I yelled as he laughed harder. Arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back. I looked up to see Seth glaring at Jake. He smirked back.

"What are you doing?" Seth said annoyed.

"Nothing much, just talking." Jake said walking closer to Seth. "Why do you care?"

"You do anything to her and you'll have me to deal with." Seth said in a harsh tone.

"Oo scary!" Jake said smirking. Seth glared at him before pulling me away from him.

"Hey! Let go!" I said pushing Seth off. "What are you doing? I can handle myself." I said once I was away from him. He stared at me surprised at first then it turned to anger.

"Don't tell me, you like him?" he said gesturing back to where we walked from.

"No! I... I just feel like you shouldn't go off on him like that." I said looking down.

"So your protecting him now?" he yelled.

"I'm protecting you!" I yelled back. He leaned back caught off guard by my sudden outburst. "Did you see how fast and strong he was? He could hurt you! And I don't want you to get hurt." I said almost at the point of tears. What's going on? How did this guy mess everything up? So quickly too? Seth's face softened and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I just don't want to lose you." he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back before leaning back.

"Let's just forget about him ok? I don't want to have everyone all worked up and annoyed at my party tonight." I said and Seth smiled at me.

"Ok. Come on let's go, I'll drop you off at your house." he said grabbing my hand.

"You don't have practice today?" I asked walking down the hall with him.

"Nah. It's Friday, remember?" he said smiling at me. "Plus, I'd rather spend time with you." I blushed a little and smiled back at him. Whoever this Jake guy is doesn't matter anymore. At least a get to spend a Jake free weekend with Seth. At least, that's what I thought.


	3. Interception

Chapter 3: Interception

Kairi POV

"What is HE doing here!" I yelled pointing at the black haired boy standing in the corner of MY living room in MY house. Kaily shrugged smiling.

"He's cute so I invited him." she said winking.

"Yeah! But his also the reason him and Seth almost got in a fight!" I yelled at her. She looked at me surprised.

"Really? I bet he's hot when he's mad..." Kaily said smirking, and then laughing weirdly.

"Uh... Kaily... You scare me." I said sighing. "If Seth sees him here he's going to freak! We have got to find a way to distract him..." I said going into deep thought.

"Uh, Kairi. I think it's a little late for that." Kaily said staring past me. I looked at her questionably as she pointed behind me. I turned to see an angry Seth walking towards the completely calm Jake.

"Oh crap." I said rushing over to them and standing in front of Seth. "Seth. No." I said trying to hold him back.

"What is HE doing here?" he said in an angry voice. I felt something around my waist and on my shoulder.

"Just seeing my little wolf. You have a problem about that pretty boy?" I heard a husky voice at my ear and instantly knew who it was.

"J-Jake?" I said surprised looking to see him smirking up at me with his chin on top of my shoulder. I blushed trying to get away but he held me tight not letting me move an inch. Seth looked like he was about to explode.

"Get your hands off my girl!" he yelled.

"Don't wanna." Jake said almost sounding like a little kid.

"Why you...!" Seth said grabbing me away from him and grabbing Jake by the collar of his shirt. "You'll regret doing that." Seth said as Jake just smirked. What is he crazy? It almost like he was playing with Seth.

"My my. What a temper. I just wanted to give her a birthday hug." Jake said innocently.

"Not on your life!" Seth said before he punched Jake in the face causing him to fall back on the couch. He got up and smirked wiping the blood from the comer of his mouth.

"Heh. Not bad." Jake said walking up to Seth. "Now it's my turn." he said grabbing Seth by the collar and lifting him up in the air throwing him across the room with any effort.

"Seth!" I yelled running over to him. "Are you ok?" I said helping him up. He pushed me aside and ran up to Jake getting ready to punch him. Jake smirked grabbing his arm and slinging him back to the ground. Jake smirked and walked over to me stopping to lean down to my ear.

"You belong to me." he whispered and smirked before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. I turned around staring at his retreating figure to confused and surprised to say anything, to think anything. The room was silent as he left and all eyes were on me and Seth. I turned back around looking at Seth.

"Seth I-"

"Don't talk to me." he interrupted pushing past me and walking out the door slamming it behind him. I felt like crying and everyone in the entire school staring at me wasn't helping. I turned around and ran to my room slamming the door behind me and throwing myself in the bed as I started to cry. What's going on? Why did this have to happen to me? I thought as more tears flowed. I hear a knock and someone voice at the door.

"Kairi, are you ok? Please let me in." Kaily said from behind my door.

"No! Just go away!" I said, my voice cracking a little. I laid there tears staining my pillow. What am I going to do? Seth hates me now and that stupid Jake guy claims me as his property! I laid there, silence engulfing my room as I turned to face the window before my eyes started drooping as a fell to sleep.

I woke to the sound of taping at my window. I sat up wiping the leftover tears away and looking at my window to see Jake standing on my balcony staring at me through the glass. I walked over to the door standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. What more could he possibly do to make my life worse.

"Let me in." he said pressing his head against the glass. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Why would I let YOU in? Especially after what you did tonight." I said angrily.

"Because I said so now let me in or I'll just have to do it myself." he said calmly. I turned away and walked back to my bed. I wasn't going to let him in for nothing; I don't even want to see him. I laid back down on my stomach with my arms crossed under my chin. I heard a sigh and a few clicking noises before the door creak open. I turned around to see Jake closing my balcony door behind him and walk towards me.

"How did you...?" I asked as he stopped at the foot of my bed.

"I told you I'd let myself in if you didn't." he said staring at me.

"Whatever. Just leave. I don't care about what you have to say so you might as well forget it." I hissed turning back around. I felt my bed lower and screak before Jake laid down beside me. "What?" I said harshly looking at him. His eyes were calm as he looked at me.

"You know it would've happened sooner or later."

"What would?"

"Seth breaking up with you." I sighed, feeling fresh tears form at the corner of my eyes.

"So? It's your entire fault he's mad. Why don't you just go away?" I said laying my chin back on my arms. He sighed turning towards me.

"That was going to happen even if I didn't cause it. I just made it happen earlier."

"Why do you seem to know everything about my life?" I asked annoyed by how this guy always knows what's going to happen. He laughed.

"You really want to know? Heh. Would you believe that I can see into the future?" he said leaning his head on his hand.

"No. That's impossible no one can see the future." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm... You really think so? Cause if that's the case you're wrong." he said smirking.

"Ok then, prove it." I said. This is crazy no one can see the future because people change their mind all the time.

"Ok... Well then how did I know you thought I was hot when you first saw me?" he smirked. I blushed avoiding his gaze.

"Most of the girls in the school think you are hot. Wait a minute. Y-you don't know that!" I said defending myself.

"Whatever you say princess." he said smirking.

"Still, you didn't have to do that." I said. "I knew Seth and I wouldn't last long with or without you telling me and even though I know that it... It still hurts." I said as a few tears slid down my face. I laid my head down on my pillow to hide my face from Jake. I didn't want anyone to see me like this not even someone I hate. I felt the bed move under me again and pair of feet touched the floor. I looked up to see Jake standing beside my bed looking out my windows.

"I'm sorry, Kairi, but... I had to." he said not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked. He turned back towards me and smiled. He actually smiled and it could make any girl's heart skip a beat.

"You'll see soon." he said looking back out the window. "It won't be long now..." Jake said to himself before walking to my balcony.

"See you tomorrow, Kairi." he said before opening up my door and walking out. I jumped out of bed and to the balcony just in time to see him jump of the edge. I ran over and looked down for him, but I didn't see any sign that he had been there. Was he... apologizing? I thought. I smiled to myself before walking back in my room and closing my balcony door behind me before crawling back in bed and falling asleep.

Jake POV

I jumped off her balcony and hid against the wall hiding myself from her vision. I saw her head poke over the edge of the rail scanning the ground I guess for me. She smiled before turning back. I heard a door shut and walked out from under her balcony looking up at where she was just a few moments ago. I smiled and turned away from her balcony as my back started to hunch over and my mouth grew into a snout and black fur covered my body. My teeth grew into fangs as my fingers retreated into my hands, forming large paws and claws shot out. My spine grew out to form a tail. I flicked my ears back and forth as a started running towards the forest near her house. I turned back looking up at her room and smiled. 'Hurry up and change my little wolf.' I thought before turning away and running out of her yard and into the dark forest.


	4. Confusion

FINALLY! Sorry it took a little longer to get this one up. I'm trying to post a chapter every week so hopefully I will have chapter 5 up next Saturday. Anyways, this one's done sooooo enjoy! =D

Chapter 4: Confusion

Kairi POV

I walked into school the next day and of course everyone was talking about how me and Seth had broken up and what a shame it was for such a cute couple to break up the way we did and if I was going to go out with Jake or was he and Seth going to battle it out over me and all this other stuff I could care less about. I sighed and sat down in my desk at homeroom to be surrounded by the girls in there with me.

"So are you and Seth broken up now?"

"So what about Jake? Do you like him?"

"Are you going to go out?"

"Does Seth still like you?" I sighed resting my head on my hand looking out the third story window. The clouds looked almost like fluffy marshmallow floating in the sky as little birds chirped and flew around. I sighed, it so much more peaceful then here. I would give anything to be somewhere else.

"Hey, princess." I turned to see Jake smirking at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh. What do you what?" I asked him rolling my eyes. He shrugged looking away.

"Nothing much." he said bluntly. I sighed; guess he expected a better answer. So he comes over here just to say 'nothing much' and stare into space... Why? He pulled something from his back pocket and handed it to me. "Here" he said holding a folded piece of paper out to me. I looked at him then the paper before grabbing it. I looked at it wondering who it was from. Maybe I'll ask...

"Hey J-" I turned around to ask but he was already gone. I looked around and he was already sitting at his desk with a board expression. I turned back around and looked at the note in my hand. What is this for? Maybe a confession? I looked at Jake again over my shoulder. He was still just as board, but this time he caught me staring and smirked. I blushed turning back around. Nope. There's no way. I opened up the note and started reading.

Dear Kairi,

Hi! My name is Aliea, but you can call me Ali. You're probably wondering how I know you, well I'll explain. I'm the sister of Jake and you've been in are sight for a while now. Don't worry we're not stalker I promise, just fellow companions. If you want to know more tell Jake that you want to meet me and I will explain more.

I looked up from the note and back at Jake, who was not at his desk. I looked around for him but he was nowhere.

"So? What's your answer?" I calm voice said from behind me.

"AH!" I said jumping. I turned around to see Jake staring at me. "Don't do that!" I said putting my hand over my heart trying to keep it from beating so fast. He laughed and pulled a chair up beside my desk, sitting backwards in it. (u know when ur facing the person but sitting with the back of the chair in front of u? Yeah like that.)

"Sorry so...?" he said leaning on my desk.

"'So' what?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is your answer?" he said gesturing towards the note in my hand.

"You mean to this?" I said holding it up. He nodded still staring at me. "Well..." I said looking away from him and back at the note. I was curious about what she said, but... I wasn't sure about it. "I guess... I'll go." I said looking back at him. He smirked and leaned off my desk.

"Alright then it's settled." he said getting up before leaning closer. "See you after school, Kairi-koi." he whispered smirking. I sighed and grabbed my stuff as the bell rang to go to first period. The rest of the day was pretty boarding, well besides third when I have both Jake AND Seth in my class. Talk about awkward. Jake did nothing but stare at me and smirk while Seth did nothing but glare at him. I sighed as I walked out of fourth period only to be pulled back into someone chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" a musical voice said from behind me. I looked up to see Jake smirking down at me.

"J-Jake!" I stuttered trying to get out of his embrace. He laughed.

"Aw, you stuttered." he said cutely. "Does the little Kairi have feelings for me?" he laughed.

"You wish!" I said still struggling to get away. He looked like he was in deep thought before smiling back down at me.

"Yeah, I do." he smirked causing me to blush and get lost in his crystal blue gaze. He laughed relishing me from his grip. "You're so easy to tease." he said between laughs. I growled at him as he laughed and something touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Seth glaring at Jake.

"Seth?" I said gasping. What was he doing here? Doesn't he hate me? I looked away as tears threatened to fall. Jake stopped laughing and looked at Seth too.

"What are YOU doing here?" Seth said angrily. Jake shrugged smirking.

"It's a free world, Seth. Plus this is a PUBLIC school. I have every right to be here." he smirked. Seth growled and then pulled me off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said getting free from his grip. Seth looked at me then grabbed my arm.

"He is not getting you." he said coldly looking back at Jake.

"So? What do you care? We're not even dating anymore!" I said getting mad. By now a crowd started forming around us but I didn't care a bit.

"And? He can't have you. I won't allow it." oh that's it! He can't control me! I thought angrily.

"Who do you think you are controlling my life! I don't care what you say I'll date who I want to! You can't control me! I'm not your puppet!" I yelled walking back away from him. "Besides, what are you going to do if I do this?" I said grabbing Jake's face with my hands and kissing him roughly on the lips. I heard gasps and Seth franticly trying to get me off of Jake. I felt Jake smirk against my lips and kiss me back grabbing my waist to pull me closer to him. He pulled away and started kissing down my neck looking at Seth.

"What are you going to do now Seth? Kairi is mine." he said slyly holding me tighter and licking my cheek. I gasped as he kissed down my neck. Seth fumed and walked away muttering and cursing. Jake let go of me and smirked.

"So you DO like me, huh?" He said smirking down at me. I turned away from him blushing.

"N-No! I was just getting back at Seth!" I said stuttering a little.

"Sure you are." he smirked leaning down. "But you can't deny that you LIKED it." he whispered seductively before lightly biting my ear. I shivered and not from the cold. He smirked again leaning back from me.

"W-ww-whatever!" I said blushing furiously. "J-J-just take me to where that girl is!" I said trying not to look at him. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on." he said leading me down the hall attracting everyone's attention. He lead me out the door, to the student parking lot, past the student parking lot to the football/track field, past the home bleachers to the visitor bleachers and under the bleachers where there was a girl around my age sitting on a box filing her nails. She looked up and me and smiled getting up from her box. She had long black hair and emerald eyes to match. She walked up to us stopping in front of me.

"I'm guessing you're Kairi. Nice to meet ya!" she said holding out a hand towards me. I hesitantly took it and shook her hand. She smiled and giggled a little.

"And you're... Jake sister?" I asked looking at her and her peppy self to Jake and his cool, I-don't-care attitude. She nodded her head giggling.

"Yep! Although we're not that much alike, we're two peas in a pod! Ne? Jake?" she said walking past me and grabbing onto Jake arm. He looked at her and then away.

"Yeah." He said plainly. I sighed. Wow... So much for two peas in a pod... She walked back to me and grabbed my arm leading me to the box she was sitting on earlier.

"You should of heard him when he came back from school after meeting you. 'She's so cute' and 'that stupid boyfriend of hers doesn't deserve her' and stuff like that." she said laughing.

"A-Ali!" he said blushing a little bit. I looked at him a busted out laughing. He started pouting and crossed his arms looking away from us with a slight blush.

"Well you were!" Ali said back.

"So? You don't have to say it out loud!" he said back in an annoyed tone. I couldn't stop laughing. He was actually blushing! Usually he does this to me but it was hilarious to have it the other way around! He frowned at me and sighed. "Oh come on. It's not that funny..." he said, blushing a little.

"Sorry." I said whipping the tears away. "I thought I would never see you of all people like this!" I said laughing again. He rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we just get on with this?" he said bring back his I-don't-care attitude. I stopped laughing and turned around to Ali.

"So what did you want me for?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I just wanted to meet you." she said innocently. I sighed.

"Then want about this?" I asked pulling out the note Jake gave me this morning.

"Oh yes." she said looking at the note. "Well then. What do you want to know?" she said calmly sitting back down on a box.

"How did you know me? The way you said 'after meeting you' it sounded like Jake already knew who I was." they looked at each other than back at me. Jake sighed and answered.

"Well, uh... Heh... I kind of did know you before I actually meet you... Ha-ha..." Jake said scratching the back of his head nervously. I crossed my arms.

"So you were stalking me." I said plainly.

"I wasn't stalking I was... Uh... Closely observing you."

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"It's stalking." he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Ok fine. Whatever. I was stalking you. But the only reason I did so was that when you trans-" he was stopped short by Ali's hand over his mouth.

"Excuse us for a second." she said smiling at me before dragging Jake off out of ear shot. I looked at them confused but shrugged and sat on the box, waiting for them to give me a straight answer.

Jake POV

Ali dragged my off before letting me go.

"What are you doing?" I yelled in a whisper.

"Don't tell her yet." she said looking back at Kairi.

"What do you mean 'don't tell her'? You're the one who told me to give her the note! Besides, her birthdays today. She'll be transforming soon."

"Exactly. She's too close to her transformation period any stress well put her in danger. You know how it is." I sighed looking back at Kairi.

"Yeah I know... That's why I want to protect her." she smiled and looked at me.

"Hmm? Protect her huh? Someone sounds like he's imprinting on the new girl." she said smiling slyly. I looked at her and then back at Kairi.

"Hm... Maybe your right..." I said slowly. I sighed and turned back to Ali. "So? What's your plan?" she looked at me confused.

"Plan?" she asked.

"Yeah, what are we going to tell her? I mean if we can't say she's some type of mutant who can transform into a wolf, what are we going to tell her?" I asked. She looked like in deep thought and put her finger over her mouth.

"Hm... Her transformation should be sometime tonight... We'll tell her that you thought she was pretty and followed her." she said finally looking up at me.

"What! Make her think I'm a completely crazy? No way!"

"Come on Jake. Just till tonight. Once she's transformed we'll tell her the whole story so there wouldn't be a problem. Plus, she'll think your some kind of hero for watching over her." she said slyly smiling at me. I blushed a little and looked away.

"Whatever... Let's just tell her and get it over with." I said pouting a little. Ali smiled and grabbed my wrist, dragging me back towards Kairi. She looked up at us and sighed.

"So?" she said impudently. I sighed and put on my best poker face so she wouldn't see the truth. Even though I hated to lie to her but it was only till tonight.

"I thought you were cute so I followed you end of story." I lied putting up a fake blush to make it seem realistic. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Ahh ha! That truth comes out! I knew it all along." she said proudly. "Well since you told me problem solved, right? Ok well then I'll be going." she said turning around.

Kairi POV

I started walking away before a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around looking at the hand on my wrist and up to Jake. I sighed.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed. He smirked and stepped closer before leaning down to be eye level with me. I blushed a little looking in to his deep blue eyes. He smells good, unlike the cologne like Seth or my dad has. Wait why I'm I thinking about this!

"See you tonight, Kairi." he smiled and my breath caught in my throat. What... What was that? The way he said my name... It was so... Caring? No... It was something else... Almost loving... While I was thinking over this, I didn't notice Jake leaning down every so slowly. I awoke from my thinking process to notice him just in time. My eyes widened and I pushed him away and cupped my hands over my lips.

"What are you doing!" I yelled through my hands. He looked surprised but smirked walking back over to me.

"Aw but you were so enthusiastic about it earlier." he said smirking. I blushed a deep red at the memory. Ali jumped out from behind him looking from me to him.

"What happened earlier?" she said slyly. I blushed and turned away from them.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered crossing my arms. Jake laughed before looking at Ali.

"She kissed me." he said smirking.

"Oh really?" Ali said looking at me and smiling.

"I said it was because I was getting back at Seth! That's it!" I said turning back towards them. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Sure it was, Kairi-koi." Jake said smirking. I growled at him and he laughed. "Well..." he said walking towards me "Let's go." he said smirking down at me. I looked at him curiously.

"Go where?" I said rising and eyebrow.

"I'm going to take you home." he said simply walking off. I laughed.

"Yeah right! Nice try but Lorin is taking me home."

"I told her that I was so she's already left. Any more complaints?" he said smirking. I glared at him then walked off towards the parking lot. There was only one car in the lot and it was a black sports car. Jake walked up beside me and took out his car keys. He pressed a button and the doors lifted up.

"Is that your car?" I said surprised pointing towards it. He smirked.

"Oh no it's just the only one in the parking lot, it's not mine." he said laughing.

"No need to be sarcastic." I said before walking towards the car. I slipped into the passenger side and Jake closed the door behind me before getting in the drivers sit and starting the car. "Wait, what about your sister?" I asked looking at him.

"What about her?" he answered back.

"Aren't you going to take her home?" he laughed.

"She has her own way to get home." he said before putting the car in drive and driving out of the parking lot.

"It's nice." I said after a while of silence.

"What is?" he said still looking at the road.

"Your car, it's nice." I said shyly. He laughed and looked at me before looking back at the road.

"Oh really? I'm glad you like it." he said smiling. I smiled back and turned towards the window watching trees and houses pass by. I yawned somehow finding the ride tiring. I might take a nap before mom and dad get home. I yawned again, bigger this time. I heard Jake laugh and turned around.

"Tired?" he asked chuckling a little. I nodded.

"Yeah, a little... Hey Jake, when's your birthday." I asked wondering about how old he was. He must be older than me since he has his license. That caught him of guard.

"My... Birthday? Why would you want to know that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know just wondering..." I said giving up on the subject.

"Oh yeah, today's your birthday right?" he said looking at me.

"How did you know?"

"I heard some people talking about it at your birthday party."

"Oh..." we both sat there in silence after that. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"June 8th."

"Huh?"

"My birthday." he said pulling into my driveway. "Well then." he said opening my door with the push of a button. "I'll see you tonight." Jake said smirking.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" I said trying to think if I invited anyone of planned anything tonight.

"I'm coming tonight. Is that not important enough?" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. I probably can't convince him otherwise...

"Fine... Later then." I said closing the door and walking up to my house. I looked back to see his car roar to life and pull out speeding down the road. It's like we're dating, him dropping my off like that... I blushed at the thought and unlocked my door walking inside. I walked up stairs to my room and open my door. I sighed and flopped down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I thought about Seth and what happened with him today. He probably hates me more now... But he has no right to be all contrive like that! But... He's never acted that way before... What is it about Jake that gets him all mad? Jake... I thought about how Jake was always teasing me, but before when he said my name like that. It was very loving. Almost to loving I thought. And that kiss... I blushed at the thought and shook my head in some attempt to rid myself of it. No I must not think of that! But... I remember his beautiful blue eyes and blushed. Am I starting to fall for him? I sighed and closed my eyes falling to sleep.


	5. New Feelings

Chapter 5: New Feelings

Jake POV

I sighed as I walked into my house. My mom was in the kitchen doing dishes as she noticed me walk in.

"Oh Jake, welcome home, sweetheart. How was school?" she said smiling her emerald eyes shining.

"Uh... Good, I guess." I answered slinging me book bag on the couch and proceeding to sit down beside it. I looked back and the study only to find it empty. "Hey, mom. Where's dad?" I asked turning back towards her.

"He went to a meeting with the pack. Around noon if I'm correct." she said turning her attention back to the dishes.

"Again?" I sighed and looked at the clock. 4:50. "If it was at noon he should've been back by now. Why are they having all these meetings anyway." I said lying down with my hands behind my head staring up at the ceiling.

"You know as well as I do that certain preparations are to be made for the new wolf that is joining are pack. Such as the ceremony and the placement of what job they will have. You know how it is. And recently there have been some meetings on that crystal of yours." she answered back her attention still on the dishes. I picked up the crystal that I always wore around my neck and turned it in my fingers.

"This huh... I told dad he shouldn't worry so much..." I said stuffing it back in my shirt and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Well, we are your parents. Can't help but worry, now can we?" she said sweetly smiling at me. "Speaking of which... Do the parents of the girl know yet?"

"No. She doesn't even know yet. I let dad explain everything to them when she transforms."

"And when is that?" I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Tonight. Around 10 o'clock. Maybe later..." Crystal said walking up behind me. "And didn't I tell you to watch her?" she said glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Like I want to babysit her. She already thinks I'm stalking her. Might as well not make it worse..." I said plainly.

"Stalking? Well she'll understand when the time comes." mother said before finishing the dishes. "But you still worry for her. Jake, do go see how she is." she said walking into the den. I sighed getting up from the couch.

"Okay, fine. I'll go... But do you mind telling dad when he gets back I need to speak with him." mother nodded and smiled.

"Of course." I sighed and walked towards the front door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Oh and could you come help? I'll howl when she transforms."

"Sure thing." my mother said smiling. I smiled back and walked out the door before transforming and running off towards Kairi's house.

Kairi POV

Ugh... So bored... I sat at my desk trying to do this weekend's homework but... I looked back over at my balcony for the one hundredth million time and I don't even know why!

"UGH! What I'm I thinking!" I yelled holding my head between my hands. Ok so Jake said he'd come by later doesn't mean right away, and why do I care if he comes here? He's just a stupid, perverted, irritating, hot... Adorable... And that smile... No! No! Stop it Kairi! He's the reason Seth broke up with you! Don't think of him that way! "Yeah! Who cares about him anyway!" I blurted out with fake happiness.

"Who do you not care about? Hm?" a sly voice said behind me and I almost jumped 10 feet in the air. I turned around in my chair to see Jake standing there snickering. I glared at him.

"Sheesh. Who would do that to someone?" I grumbled to myself before turning back around in my chair.

"Aw you should know I can't resist that scared look on your face. It's so cute." he said smirking. I blushed a little at the last part and tried to focus on my homework while Jake leisurely laid down on my bed twirling his car keys around his finger. "You know I was surprised. You actually left the balcony door unlocked for me." he said smirking. I got up and turned towards him.

"Who would leave anything open for you!" I said pointing at him angrily.

"Pft. You." he said bluntly shooting down my comment. I growled but left it be, to irritated to think of a comeback. I sat back down with a huff and continued working. It wasn't long before Jake walked up beside me staring at what I was working on.

"15.4." he said pointing to the question I was working out.

"I knew that!" I yelled at him before writing the answer down. He sighed breathing down my neck causing me to blush. And of course he noticed.

"Hm? What are you blushing at, Kairi." he said emphasizing my name, making sure to breathe down my neck again while he talked. I lifted up my shoulders at this trying to ignore him and continued working on the next problem. He laid his chin on my shoulder causing me to jump a little as he continued to stare at my paper. I rolled my eyes and wrote down the next answer. He sighed quietly as I did my work. I ignored him and kept writing down the problem. He sighed again but this time louder. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked a little irritated. He looked at me like a lost puppy.

"I'm bored." he whined wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed and shut my book turning to face him.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" he smirked and I automatically regretted asking.

"No." I said getting up from my chair and walking away.

"What? I didn't even say anything!" he said coming after me.

"No, but I could tell what you were thinking." I said walking down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh really? Then what was I thinking?" he said leaning against the wall that laid into the kitchen.

"Something perverted." I answered back getting a glass from the cabinet. He walked over to me and grabbed my glass from my hands, set the glass down and pushed me against the wall, placing his hands on either side of my head.

"That's not what I was thinking." he said softly leaning closer to me. I blushed and looked around to avoid his blue eyes. "I was thinking maybe to continue what you started this afternoon." he said smirking at me. I blushed even redder as he leaned closer. "You know, ever since then I can't stop thinking about you." he whispered tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Jake, what are you doing!" I said as I turned my head away and put my hands on his chest to stop him. He smirked and stopped a few inches from my face.

"I'm going to kiss you." he said staring deep into my eyes. My face heated up and I could feel my heartbeat accelerating. As he leaned closer my eyes started to drift closed and I stopped resisting him. He smirked before gently pressing his lips against mine. I sighed in content as he kissed me. It felt different from when Seth kissed me. Instead of ruff and forced it was soft and smooth, almost natural. I kissed back and wrapped my hands around his neck, holding myself to him. My heart did flips in my chest and I felt like I was on cloud nine. Maybe I am falling for him I thought with a smile as we kissed. His hand moved from beside my hand to lay on my waist pulling me closer as our lips moved in unison, but all to soon he broke away leaving me feeling disappointed. His half smirked half smiled at me his blue eyes shining.

"Now that was a kiss." he said wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me into his chest. I smiled, but didn't say a thing not exactly sure on what to say. We stayed like that staring at each other smile happily when a beep and the sound of a car pulling into the drive way interrupting my trance. I jumped away from his embrace and ran to the window to see a navy sports car pull into the garage. Suddenly my happy feeling was replaced with panic.

"My parents!" I exclaimed before running back to Jake, grabbing his hand and running upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as I shut the door.

"My parents are back and they will freak if they see you." I said in panic.

"Why? They let Seth come over when they're not here right? What's the difference?"

"The difference is they know Seth, not you. If I'm home alone with some guy they don't know..." I said not daring to think of the trouble I would be in.

"Then I'll meet them." he said walking towards the door. I ran in front of him blocking my door.

"No! Not now, maybe later when there already here and not just coming in." I said putting my hands on his chest to stop him.

"You want me to meet them?" he said smirking down at me.

"Yes...?" I answered back wonder why he wanted to know. He smirked.

"So does that mean we're dating?" he said with a sly grin. I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by my mother's voice.

"Kairi, dear! We're home!" I started to panic more and answered quickly pushing him towards my balcony.

"Yes! Just go!" I said in a hushed yell. He smiled and turned towards me.

"Alright then." he leaned down to kiss me once more on the lips before opening the balcony door. "See you later." he said smirking before jumping down off the balcony. I sighed and shut the door.

"Kairi? Are you ok?" I heard my mother's worried voice and opened my door to go downstairs.

"Yes mother." I said as I walked down the stairs to greet her. "Welcome home." I said smiling and hugging her. She hugged me back smiling.

"Oh I missed you so much! How was your date with Seth?" she said pulling back to look at me.

"Well..." I said trying to find some way to explain. "Actually we broke up that night. We got in a fight and well you know." I said watching her face drop.

"Oh my I'm so sorry, honey. There will be others." she said rubbing my shoulder.

"Well, there already is." I said shyly. She smiled.

"Oh really? That's great! When do we get to meet the boy?" she said happily.

"What boy?" my dad said walking up to me and my mother.

"Oh, Kairi and Seth broke up and now she's dating someone else." my mother explained briefly.

"Well I'll be the judge of that. What's this boy's name?" my dad asked. I sighed and smiled. Here we go again with the 20 questions. My dad had always been the one to protect his 'little girl'.

"Jake. He's a new kid who just moved here."

"Is he nice?" my father said continuing his investigation.

"Yes. He's really sweet." I said smiling to myself. My dad smiled as well.

"Well I can't wait to meet the lad. Jake, was it? Yes, he sounds like a nice boy." my dad said before walking into the living room. My mom smiled at me and put her arm around mine leading me to the master bedroom.

"So this boy of yours... What does he look like?" she said as she unloaded her clothes from her suitcase.

"Well he has black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He's taller than me by a few inches and kind of muscular." I said explaining to her.

"Sound like his a cutie." she said smiling. "Well besides your new boyfriend, where do you want to eat for your birthday?" my mom said sitting beside me on the bed. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me." I answered back.

"Well then it will be a surprise. I have something in mind." mom said smiling.

"You two ready to go?" my dad's voice echoed from the living room.

"Yes dear! Let's get going, Kairi." my mom said. I nodded and we joined dad and walked out the door.


	6. The Awakening

Ok so... its been like almost three weeks since i posted... sorry about that. i really haven't had the time of day to do anything so hopefully this chapter will do for now. I hope to have chapter 7 up this weekend. now don't get me wrong, i'm not promising anything, but i will try. anyway, on to the story! do enjoy! :)

Chapter 6: The Awakening

Kairi POV

I came home from eating out with my parents at some weird French restaurant for my birthday which was tonight. The food was good, but I guess something wasn't cooked right because now I have a huge stomach ache. I sighed and walked into my room after I took some anti-acid pill that mom gave me. I took of my shoes and laid them on my floor before flopping down on my bed.

"Eh?" I mumbled. For some reason when I laid down on my bed there was a huge lump. I sat up and got off my bed before looking under my covers. Two blue eyes stared out from under them at me. "AHHH!" I yelled jumping back. A laugh came from under the covers and Jake threw them off.

"I didn't know you would get that scared." he said between laughs trying his best to keep from busting out laughing. I glared at him, crossing my arms. He stopped laughing and looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"That's my line. What are you doing here?" I said with I sigh before sitting down on my desk.

"Aw, come on. Can't a guy spend time with his new girlfriend?" he said in a cute voice while walking over to me. I blushed, remembering in my rush to hide him I agreed to date him. He laughed and hugged me from behind.

"Plus, you're glad I'm here. Admit it." he said smirking, laying his chin on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him off. He laughed and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened and I blushed. "So." he said leaning against my desk, staring at me with his head on his hand.

"'So' what?" I said laughing a little. He smirked and leaned closer.

"You know, we never did finish what we started this afternoon." he said slyly, still smirking. I looked at him confused.

"This afternoon? What was this..." the in struck me, hard. I blushed turned away from him causing him to laugh. I glared at him. "You are so annoying." I said turning away from him.

"Annoyingly adorable?" he said smirking and started leaning closer. I smiled and pushed him away.

"Whatever you say." I said laughing a bit. He laughed and sat down on the floor beside my chair. I looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you, a dog?" I said giggling a little. He smirked.

"More than you think." he said while smirking wider. I smiled and patted his head. His hair was extremely soft. Unconsciously, I started running my fingers through it. _So soft. I've never felt hair this soft. It is almost like fur_. I finally noticed what I was doing and jerked my hand away, embraced that I was in a trace on how soft his hair is. I heard a sigh from him and looked down to find him pouting.

"What are you doing?" I sighed looking down at him. He looked up at me with a pitiful look.

"That felt good." he said in a kid's voice. I blushed and turned back to my desk. Jake got up and looked over my shoulder at what I was doing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked when I saw my sketch book.

"Nothing much..." I said darkening a line on my drawing. His hand grabbed my wrist and pushed the pencil away from the paper to get a better look. He smiled a little.

"A wolf?" he asked looking at me. I blushed and looked away from his blue eyes.

"Uh... Yeah. It might sound strange, but I've... been having these weird dreams lately and they're all about this wolf... I think." I said slowly sneaking a glance at him. His eyes widened a little, but then he smiled.

"Really? Cool." he said looking back down at the picture.

"It's not done yet, I still have to color the eyes. They were the most beautiful blue eyes I'd seen in my entire live." I said gazing back at the picture. Jake stiffened and his eyes were emotionless.

"You don't say... I didn't know you could draw." he said picking the paper up and examining it closely.

Jake POV

I slowly picked up the drawing, looking at it in shock. _I don't believe it... It is almost the like a picture of me in my wolf form... She even got the scar on my shoulder..._

"I can't really... It's just a doodle." she said, a light blush coloring her checks. I smiled at her.

"It's good." I said putting on my best smile to cover up my shock. She blushed and turned away from me. I smirked. I put her drawing down and wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump. "You know, you look so cute flustered like that." I whispered in her ear. She blushed more and gently pushed me away.

"Shut up." she said smiling. All the sudden she grabbed her stomach and fell of the chair.

"Kairi!" I ran over to her side lifting her up slightly. _Damn! It's started_. I picked her up easily and set her on the bed. She curled up hugging her knees in pain before letting out a defaming scream. I could just barely hear her bones crack and change over her scream. I ran out onto her balcony and howled loudly. I heard her door open and rushed back inside to see her parents rush to her trying to figure out what was the matter with her and if they should call a doctor. Her father noticed me and stiffened with an angry look on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" he yelled stepping between his daughter and me.

"I'm Jake." I answered slowly. "I heard a scream while walking down the street and came to help." I lied quickly. Her father looked surprised, but relaxed and stepped back. I walked forward and turned towards her mother. "My mom's a nurse so I'll give her a call, ok?" they both nodded and I walked down stairs and out the door. It was pitch black out and the half moon was barely visible through the clouds that now covered most of the night sky. A heard a rustle from the forest and turned to see my mother in her wolf's fur. Her beautiful brown fur glistened in the dim light. She transformed back and walked up to me.

"Is she transforming?" she asked casually. I nodded. She sighed and grabbed the bag that was hanging from her waist. "Good. Well I have a fresh batch of my special medicine for her to tone down the pain." another scream broke the silence of the night. "We better hurry." my mother said walking towards the house. I walked ahead of her and lead her up stairs to Kairi's room. When we came in, both her parents starred at us, worry lining their eyes.

"Don't worry." mother said with a reassuring smile. "Your daughter will be fine momentarily." she said walking towards the bed and the pain stricken Kairi. "However, I well have to ask you to leave to give me some room." Kairi's parents looked at one another before nodding and walking out of the room.

Time to get to work.

"When did she start transforming?" my mother said turning towards Kairi and pulling out the potion.

"Around 7:46." I said watching her remove the cap from the bottle and pour some into a small needle. She laughed a little at my response.

"You sound calm."

"Calm? Calm? Mom she transforming faster than usual! There has got to be something wrong with that!" I yelled relishing my worry. She laughed.

"It will only mean she will be stronger." she said injecting the medicine into Kairi's arm.

"Stronger?" I said, repeating her. She nodded and then held Kairi down as she shook. I helped grabbing tightly to Kairi's waist to keep her down. Slowly dark brown fur began to cover her body and her fingers shorted to paws. Her mouth stretched into a muzzle and ears grew on the top of her head as while as a long brown tail. Kairi stopped moving and laid still in her new blooded fur. Mother sighed wiping sweat of her brow before looking at me.

"Yes. You'll see in time. Now, I'm going to watch some of this blood of her fur. While I'm doing that if you would go down to her parents and tell them she's fine and ask for some clean sheets to change with these dirty ones. Make up and excuse if you have to." I nodded and began to walk to the door before mother stopped me. "Oh and Jake, could you carry her to the bathroom for me?"

"Sure." I said walking back to Kairi, picking her up and taking her to her bathroom with mom.

"Set her down here please." mother said pointing to the bathtub. I laid Kairi down gently before walking out the door to do as mother requested.


	7. Whole New World

Sorry this ones a little short BUT i did get it on time, as i promised :) i'll try to make the next one longer but i'm kinda running low on ideas. ok, you know what i'll make a deal with you guys. if some one can give me a good idea on something, maybe i'll use it in the next chapter! :) weeeelllll... its worth a shot :) so without futher delays, TA-DA! the next chapter! enjoy :D

Chapter 7: Whole New World

Kairi POV

I woke up with the worst headache. I yawned then rolled over to hit something. I slowly opened my eyes to see what blocked me before the widened in shock. Jake was lying beside me perfectly comfy staring at me with deep blue eyes. I gasped.

'Jake! What are you doing here!' I barked... Wait... BARKED! I sat up and looked around only to find that I had paws! Big furry paws! I turned around. I have a tail too! What's going on! As I had my panic attack Jake just laughed. I turned to glare at him.

'What are you laughing about?' I growled. 'This is serious!' this just made him laugh harder. I sighed and sat down waiting for him to stop. His laughter slowed down after a while and wiped away his tears.

"Oh that's hilarious! I knew I made a good choice waiting for you to wake up." he snickered.

'Oh that's it!' I growled ready to attack. Jake put his hands up to stop me.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Let me explain." he said sitting up. "You're a Lycian."

'A... what?' I said cocking my head to one side.

"A shape shifter in other words. But, as you already discovered, you can only change into a wolf." he said in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

'Oh... Wait. How do you know?' I asked. He looked human to me. He laughed again before smiling at me.

"I'm one too." he said pointing at his face. I looked at him questionably.

'Really?' I asked. He nodded looking proud.

'Prove it.' I said making sure he wasn't lying. He rolled his eyes and sat on his knees. Then a large wolf with beautiful black fur and shimmering blue eyes stood before me.

'Believe me now?' the wolf said cocking and eyebrow. I sat there staring at him.

'You're... You're...'

'The wolf from your dreams? Yeah.' Jake finished for me. 'Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you.' he said leaping down from my bed. I tried to follow after him but I kept tripping over my new legs. This will take some getting use too I thought to myself. I tripped again but Jake caught me, putting his head under my neck to stop my fall.

'Careful. Walking in this body takes practice.' Jake said helping me stand. I blushed, well that is if wolves could blush.

'T-thanks...' well they can stutter. I thought. Jake smirked and transformed back into a human. (A/N and no they are not naked they transform back with clothes on. Oh and in case you don't get the talking part, when words are surrounded by this ' ' there really thinking it unless I say bark or growl or something along those lines. Ok, you good? Good. Back to the story.)

'Hey! Why can't I transform back?' I asked mad I had to stay in this form. Jake leaned down to be eye to eye with me.

"Well you can, but it would hurt like hell. Stay like this for a few days and you'll be able to transform back and forth almost as easily as breathing." he said patting my head.

'A few days? What about school? What about my parents!' I said panicking. He rolled his eyes.

"Your parents already know. Father came over and told them last night."

'Last night? But school-'

"Say you're sick" Jake interrupted bluntly. I sighed giving up.

'How many days are we talking about here?' I asked. Jake just shrugged.

"When you feel ready I'll get mom to come and see if you are."

'Mom? Your mom?' I asked sitting down. Jake rolled his eyes.

"No Seth's. Of course mine." he answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the cool floor.

'So I have to stay like this?' I asked looking out the window. Jake nodded before sitting down beside me.

"It's not so bad. Plus, this will help you get use to your new form." he said petting my head. "If you want I could stay here with you to, you know keep you company." I smiled and licked his hand.

'Sure.' I said curling up beside him and laid my head in his lap. 'Thank you.' he smiled and ran his hand through my think fur. I felt warm sun on me as Jake pet me before falling back to sleep.


	8. The Start

Ok, this one is a little early but it's waayyyy longer. So enjoy :)

Chapter 8: The Start

2 weeks later

Jake POV

I transformed back into my human form and climbed up to Kairi balcony. Ever since she transformed on her birthday I've been coming and going through her balcony, spending every second I could with her. After school I'd bring her the homework even though she couldn't really write with paws but hey, I'm being thoughtful. Kairi's parents were used to my daily visits and understood what we were what their daughter had become. After dad came and explained everything to them. Of course Kairi has yet to join our pack since she didn't really leave her room much, but she promised she would when she transformed back. I hopped over the ledge of balcony and knocked on the glass doors, taking off my book bag. Mom still made me go to that stupid school since I was enrolled and all. Ugh. Every day with Seth trying to bite my head off about MY girlfriend wasn't exactly a blast. Add that to countless fan girls and you got one annoying school.

"Kairi." I said after a while with no reply. Maybe she's asleep I thought, looking in her room. I knocked on the door harder only to have it creak open. I opened it the rest of the way and walked in closing the door behind me. Something groaned with made me jump in surprise.

"Kairi?" I said walking towards the large bump on her bed. Yep she's asleep. I sighed and leaned down beside her bed. "Kairi... Come on wake up." I said poking the bump. She sighed and rolled over. I rolled my eyes. She was always a hard one to wake up. I stood up and grabbed her covers throwing them off of her. My eyes widened in shock before I smiled.

"Well, well. Look whose back." I said to myself. Under the covers was Kairi just like she was when we first meet. Human. Her beautiful dark brown fur I was so use to had disappeared, and her body was back to normal, well, her normal. I smiled and placed the back of my hand against her cheek. Just as beautiful as I remember. I thought smiling. Her eyes squinted as she began to awaken. Her warm golden eyes opened focusing on my face.

"Morning sunshine." I said smirking. She blushed and got up and smiled at me.

"Good morning." she said peacefully. I laughed. Did she know?

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I asked with a sly grin. She looked at me confused then shook her head.

"I can't reach the mirror." she said slowly. So she didn't know. I chuckled and walked over to her desk and grabbed her hand mirror.

"You should though." I said smirking wide walking back beside her. I held the mirror up to her and she gasped grabbing it from my hand. Her small hand touched her face as to see if it was real.

"I'm... Human?"

Kairi POV

"I'm... Human?" I said staring at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled wide and looked back up at Jake. He smiled back at me and nodded. Over joyed I jumped out of bed and hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Finally." I sighed feeling relived to be out of that form. Sure it was nice but for two weeks straight? I was tired of it. Jake laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Happy much?" he said chuckling at my excitement. I let go and backed up to see his face.

"Mmhm!" I said smiling. "Oh!" I said remembering something. Jake looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked looking down at me. I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to gently kiss him on the lips. He stiffened a little from shock but kissed back. I leaned back and smiled.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." I said blushing a little. He smirked which signaled he was going to tease me.

"Oh really?" he said with one eyebrow raised and his normal smirk gracing his features. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "In that case." he said leaning closer to me. "I'll just have to make up the time missed." he smirked only inches from my face. I blushed as he slowly closed the space between our lips. I sighed as I kissed back. He always found a way to make an everyday moment romantic. And when he did, it always made my heart do backflips. I wrapped my arms back around his neck holding me closer to him. He smirked against my lips and licked my bottom lip to deepen the kiss. I obliged opening my mouth to let his tounge slide in. Our tounges danced as he held me closer to him. I felt like I was in cloud nine; that is in till a knock interrupted our kiss.

"Kairi dear! Are you up? I have lunch for you." Jake groaned but broke away from my lips and let go of my waist stepping back far enough so my mother wouldn't guess we were just making out.

"Yeah she is." Jake called out. The door clicked then swung open.

"Oh Jake you're- Kairi!" mother said dropping the tray in Jake arms and hugging me. "Oh you're back to normal! How wonderful!" she said leaning back to look at me then at Jake. "It took a lot longer than your father said it would. I was starting to get worried." my mom said turning to Jake.

"Well, you see each-"

"Oh never mind, my baby's back!" mom said interrupting Jake and hugging me. "Won't your father be overjoyed when he sees you!" mom said smiling. "Oh!" mom said grabbing the tray from Jake and set it down on my nightstand. "I brought you lunch. I made your favorite today." mom said smiling. I laughed.

"Thanks mom." I said smiling back.

"You're very welcome honey. I'll go call your father and tell him the good news." mom said walking out the door.

"Do stay as long as you like Jake!" she called back behind her.

"Thanks Mrs. Fugurashi." Jake said politely putting on his best smile.

"You're welcome dear." mom said walking out, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed Jake smile fell and he turned to me.

"Why must she always interrupt me when I'm trying to explain things?" Jake said sounding a little annoyed. I laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't like hearing things about lypians." I said smiled. Jake huffed.

"She should since her daughter's one." Jake complained. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." I said leading him to the bed and proceeding to sit down. "So how was school?" I asked sweetly. Jake groaned and sat down beside me.

"Well, Seth thinks I raped and killed you and those stupid fan girls followed me around all day today so yeah my day was great!" he said smiling sarcastically before dropping his fake smile looking annoyed. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said. He had to deal with all these rumors about him killing me or something going around the school, of course started by none other than Seth who apparently wants me back. Jake sighed and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"It's fine." Jake said reassuring me. I sighed, smiling at our intertwined hands. It was strange how we got so close over the course of two weeks. Well he did spent all weekend with me and he came over as soon as he got out of school, either by his black shinny convertible, or in his black fur, but it still surprised me. I laughed a little at the thought of how I first meet him all I cared about was Seth and I found Jake completely annoying, but now... I feel so close to Jake that I don't even see how I hated him in the first place. Jake noticed me laugh and looked at me, head cocked to the side.

"What?" he said staring at me. I shook my head smiling.

"Nothing." I said waving my hand in front of me. He looked confused but then shrugged it off letting go of my hand and getting up. I stared at him as he stretched before turning back to me.

"So." I said smirking at me. "Care to learn the secrets of the pack?" he said still smirking at me. I stared at him confused.

"Secrets?" I asked. Jake nodded.

"Yep. Now that you're through your transformation period we can get you in the pack. Plus, it would be great practice on transforming into a wolf and back." he said finally. I looked down concerned.

"But..." I said remembering quite well the pain I felt last time. I guess Jake understood my hesitation and walked closer to me causing me to look up at him.

"Don't worry. It only hurts the first time. After that it's as painless as breathing. Trust me." he said offering me a hand. I looked from his hand to his reassuring smile and sighed, grabbing his hand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." I sighed. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl." he said smirking. I blushed and smiled at him. "Come on." he said taking my hand and leading me to my balcony.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" I said stopping. Jake turned back to me confused.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I am not jumping of my balcony!" I said looking behind him at the two story drop. Jake laughed.

"You're not jumping off, I am. So don't worry about it, you trust me don't you?" he said stepping closer to me.

"Well..." I said looking at him then my balcony. "I guess so..." I said nervously. Jake smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist then my legs picking me up bridal style. He walked towards the ledge giving me a good view of the way down. I gasped and hung on to his neck. Jake laughed and jumped off. I closed my eyes tight wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. I heard Jake laugh, but refused to open my eyes.

"Kairi. You can open your eyes now." Jake said stifling a laugh. I slowly opened one eye, then the other. I sighed in relief after I saw we were on the ground. Jake laughed at me then let me down.

"You're hilarious." Jake said laughing. I glared at him and started walking off. "Uh Kairi, it's this way." I turned around to see him trying not to laugh as he pointed in the opposite direction. I snorted and walked in the direction his finger was pointing to with my arms crossed and my chin up. (Ugh! How dare he make fun of me like that! Sorry I haven't had much experience jump off a two story balcony.) I heard him laugh behind me and follow suit. I sighed as I noticed; I have no idea where the pack is. I turned around to face a smirking Jake and sighed.

"You lead." I said glaring at him. He laughed and walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"This way, love." he said smirking before leading me through the forest. I sighed and let him lead me through the trees.

"So..." I said after a moment of silence. "What is the pack's den like anyway?" I said as Jake helped me over a fallen tree.

"Well... It's almost like a circle of caves." he answered and slowed his pace to walk beside me.

"Caves?" I said confused. Oh that sounds wonderful. "Why not houses or something? You know, like normal people." I said. Jake just laughed.

"And who said we're normal? We live like our ancestors did. Together. That's what makes a pack strong. It's kind of like we're one big family. We protect and support each other that is why we live together as well." he explained.

"So... Why is it that you act like a human? Or even wear human clothes?" I asked walking faster to match his pace.

"What? You want me to go around naked?" Jake said smirking.

"N-no! I just thought-"

"You thought we lived like animals right?" Jake said finishing my sentence.

"Well... Yeah, I did. But in my defense, you never really told me much about your life." I answered back. I was curious about Jake. He never told me much of anything. He stopped and turned towards me.

"You want to know more about my life?" he said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes I do. We're dating remember? I would like to know a little about the person I'm dating." I said. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Like what?" he said with a bored expression.

"Like... What your favorite color is, or what's your favorite food, or what's your favorite type artist, something like that." I said naming the things people normally asked when getting to know each other.

"Artist? Like a painter?" he asked his head cocked to one side.

"No like music." I explained but he still looked confused. "Come on don't tell me you don't have a favorite artist like little wan or lady gaga, m&m, people like that."

"M&M? I thought that was a type of candy." he said confused.

"He's a rapper." I said but Jake looked at me like I was insane. "You never heard of them?" Jake sighed and shook his head.

"I don't really know much about humans or what they do. Actually, I was surprised that you think I act like a human." Jake said stretching the back of his head.

"Really? But you did go to school right?" I asked but Jake just shook his head.

"Your school was the first human school I ever attended. I wasn't sure how to act so I just improvised." Jake said.

"Really? So you don't have any friends?" I asked with an almost saddened tone. Jake laughed.

"I have friends, stupid. They're all in the pack." he said before walking ahead.

"Oh... I would like to meet them." I said smiling, wonder what kind of friends Jake would have. (Probably playboys... Or perverts) I thought laughing. Jake laughed.

"Yeah you say that now. Trust me on this one; you wouldn't want to meet them. They're... How would you say it...? Wild?" he said looking back at me. "They're defiantly not like the human boys you're used to." he said laughing a bit.

"So? I still would like to meet them. I don't know anyone in the pack besides you." I said. It was true, I didn't even know what to expect.

"Yeah you do." he said chuckling.

"Who?" I asked walking beside him.

"Ali." he said bluntly. "Who else?" he finished laughing.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"She is my sister. Ah. Here we are." Jake said pushing aside a branch for me. I walked into a clearing with little dens surrounding it. There was a mixture of wolves and people walking around the clearing.

"Home sweet home." Jake said smiling.

"Jake!" a voice yelled. I saw a boy about the same age as Jake maybe older approach us.

"Yo Ryuu!" Jake said before high fiveing the boy named Ryuu.

"Man, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a dog's age!" He said laughing. "Hey guys! Look who decided to show his face!" Ryuu said calling back over to two other boys. They both smiled and walked up to us.

"Looky looky who's back. Having fun with the humans?" the taller, more muscular boy asked. He had black hair like Jake's but shorter and looked as those he could beat Jake up easily, even though I knew Jake was very strong.

"Yeah, we've been so bored without you around, y'know?" the other boy said. He was smaller than the first with brown hair and would be mistaken as a child in the face if it wasn't for a scar down his cheek.

"Sorry guys I've been busy. Moms making me go to that stupid human school for the rest of the semester." Jake said sounding annoyed when he mentioned the school.

"Oh! Hey, who is the vixen with ya?" the one Jake called Ryuu earlier said smirking at me.

"Yeah, she sure is fine." The muscular one said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey man can we play with her too?" the other boy said inching towards me with a gleam in his eye. Jake pulled me back and stepped in front of me.

"You try that and I'll kill you." Jake growled. The three boys automatically backed off.

"Sheesh Jake, you don't have to get all defensive." the muscular one said putting his hands behind his head. Jake snorted but said nothing. I looked up at him only to see his annoyed face. It actually scared me, when he answered those boys. I actually though he was going to kill someone. Another hand wrapped around my arm and I got pulled away from Jake.

"Jeez, what are you four trying to do to the poor girl?" an annoyed voice said from behind me. I turned to see a beautiful girl with long brownish red hair and green eyes. She smiled at me then let go of my arm so I could face her.

"I'm Jenni. Nice to meet you." she said sweetly before turning back to Jake and the other three boys. "What did I tell you about ganging up on poor girls? It's not very attractive." Jenni huffed. Jake sighed.

"Don't rule me with these three idiots." Jake said using his I-don't-care tone.

"Don't think you can fool me Jake. I've known you long enough to see through your little rouge." she said pointing a finger at him.

"What rouge? She's my girlfriend." Jake said bluntly.

"Well then I'll be taking her for now." she said hooking her arm around mine and walking off.

"H-Hey! Jenni!" Jake called after us. She just waved and continued walking off.

"Sheesh... Sorry you have to put up with that." she said smiling at me.

"Ah, no. It's ok." I said smiling back.

"Ha! No one should have to deal with that." she huffed. "Well it's just like Jake to get dibs on the new girl." she said sighing. "Anyway, I never did get your name."

"Oh! I'm Kairi." I said smiling.

"Kairi huh? Well Kairi welcome to the pack." she said smiling. "If you need anything at all let me know. All females tend to take care of one another." just then another girl with short black hair and brown eyes bumped into me.

"Hmph! Watch were you're going half-blood!" she snorted before flipping her hair and walking off.

"Half-blood? Who is that girl anyway?" I said a little annoyed. (I thought females looked after one another.) I thought.

"That's Kajira." Jenni said rolling her eyes. "Don't mind her, she just thinks she all important because her father's one of the elders."

"Well why does she have a problem with me?" I said staring at her retreating figure.

"She probably just mad because you're with Jake." Jenni answered letting go of me arm.

"Why would she be mad at that? Does she like him or something?" I asked. (oh great... Competition...) I thought sighing.

"Ha. Like him. More like crazy about him. She's been trying to be his mate since she first laid eyes on him. Not only is he the heart throb of the pack, but he's also the alpha's son. In other words if she mated with him she would be top female." Jenni explain.

"Top female? Why is that important?"

"Oh so many questions. The top female is like the best female of the pack. You uptake the title of top female if you're mated to the leader. Right now the top female is Jake's mother, Crystal, but that's about to change. And before you ask, the reason why is that next spring, Jake's father is stepping down as leader and the packs males are competing for the title of alpha."

"But if the males are competing, that doesn't mean Jake is alpha yet so why should she care about him being the alpha's son?" I asked looking at Jenni. She sighed but looked at me.

"The alpha's son, if the alpha of the time has a son, gets special training to give him a better chance at winning the title of alpha, to keep it in the family. And Jake is the strongest male of the pack."

"Really? But, that one guy..."

"The really muscular one? That's Mike and Jake has taking him down more than once. Jake might not look it, but he can hold his own in a fight." Jenni said before smirking past me. I looked at her confused.

"Talking about me, huh?" a husky voice said behind me before a chin rested on the top of my head and two strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see Jake smirking down at me.

"Jake!" I said surprised and a little embarrassed.

"She was asking about Kajira." Jenni said pointing to Kajira who was preoccupied with two other girls talking to her. Jake frowned.

"Hm... I see. Well we'll be taking our leave then." Jake said grabbing my hand and leading me away.

"Bye Jenni!" I said waving. "It was nice meeting you!" I said smiling.

"You too!" she said waving back. I turned around as Jake laid me towards the large den near the edge of the clearing.

"Why did you want to know about Kajira?" Jake said suddenly, breaking the silence between us.

"She bumped into me so-"

"She bumped into you?" Jake asked interrupting me sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, so I asked Jenni what her problem was. Why?" I asked confused of the reason behind his questions.

"You don't need to worry about her. In fact it would be better if you avoided her." He said quietly.

"Is this because she likes you?" I asked. Jake's hand tightened around my wrist but he said nothing. "Jenni told me about how she wanted to mate with you so she could be top female."

"Just for the record, I denied her every time she asked." he said quickly.

"Ok but I don't understand. Why the rush to get away from her?" I asked looking at his face. He looked serious and a little worried.

"Look, you don't know what's she's like. She almost killed Ali for being too close to me, and she's my sister. I don't know how long she was in the hospital wing after that. I don't want the same thing to happen to you." he stopped and turned towards me. "Please, just do this for me." he said worry written all over his face. I nodded and he smiled. "Good." he said before continuing to walk towards the large den. Jake walked in and opened a small door that led into an underground passage.

"Uh... Jake?" I asked looking down the extremely dark and creepy stairway.

"Yeah?" he answered, grabbing a lantern on the wall and lighting it with a small candle on the outside of the door.

"Why are we going in the creepy door?" I asked grabbing on to the back of his shirt without removing me eyes from the dark passage. It almost felt like at any minute something could jump out of the shadows. Jake laughed and turned towards me.

"Because it's the way to my house. Don't worry I've been down this way millions of times. There are no demons in there. Well, at least not the last time I was down there." Jake answered grabbing my hand and leading me down the dark stairway.

"Oh good. Wait a minute, last time!" I said trying to free my arm from his grasp and escape while I still had the change. I turned around towards the door only to see darkness.

"Where's the door?" I said starting to panic. I turned back around only to be greeted with more darkness. "J-Jake?" I gasped out. Silence. I was alone. In a dark passage way. A demon infested passage way. I screamed when felt something grab my hand.

"Ow! Damnit! Could you not scream in my ear?" Jake's voice said in the darkness. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice. "The lantern went out. Looks like we're traveling in the dark." relief over.

"W-ww-what!" I yelled. In the dark! I'm going to die down here!

"Ow! Man, has anyone ever told you you're really loud?" Jake said sounding annoyed.

"Well I can't really help it! I hate the dark!" I said finding his arm and clinging on to it for dear life. "A-anyway, let's just get out of here please." I said digging my face into his back. I heard Jake sigh and he moved forward leading me through the dark tunnel. Not too long after stumbling around in the dark a heard a creak and light poured in through the open door. Overjoyed I ran out before Jake.

"Yes light! Oh what a wonderful thing." I sighed happy to be out of that cave. Jake rolled his eyes and walked up behind me after closing the door behind him.

"You're such a goofball." he laughed graving my hand. "Come on. This way."


	9. Into the Wolf's Den

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been helping my parents renovate our house. Anyways, I meant to say this last time I posted, but I read your ideas and I really liked them so I'm going to use them both. However, it will be a while before I use them. Though one is closer than the other…. But I'm not going to say which to keep it a surprise Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Into the Wolf's Den

Kairi POV

Jake opened up another door on the far side of the lighted walkway and led me up another flight of stairs. He walked up to a wall at the top of the stairs and pressed in the brick that was sticking out.

"Mom! I'm home!" Jake said walking into a beautiful house that looked like it could be a millionaire's house. It had a beautiful spiral staircase with a glass wall beside it; bring light into the large white room with high ceilings. Jake walked in a slung his book bag on the couch and sat down beside it. He smiled at me then patted the empty space beside him. I stopped gaping at the size of the house and sat down beside him continuing to look around the home. It was beautiful and whoever designed it had a good taste for art.

"Welcome home, dear." a petit voice said. I looked towards the kitchen and saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders. "Oh! Kairi how good to see you're back to normal." she said smiling at me.

"Oh! Um...Thank you... Have we met?" I asked looking confused.

"Oh my! Where are my manners! It's a pleasure to meet you dear. I'm Mrs. Ricci but you can call me Crystal." she said with a smile.

"Mom is the one who helped you through your transformation." Jake said bluntly.

"Huh? You did?" I asked her, almost ashamed to forget meeting her.

"Yes, it is my pleasure and my duty to help young wolves through their first transformation." she said. "Oh a Jake, your father wanted a word with you in his study. He should be in there now but he's so quiet I never really know." Crystal said before walking back into the kitchen.

"Huh. Well that worked out better than planed..." Jake said thinking to himself before smiling at me. "Come on Kairi."

"Jake, he wanted to talk to you about your-"

"Thanks mom. Kairi you stay here ok?" he interrupted her and walked off towards the back of the room.

"Hm. I guess he didn't tell you yet huh?" Crystal said quietly.

"Mrs. Ricci, I mean Crystal. What were Jake and his father going to talk about? If you don't mind me asking that is." I said looking at the door Jake went through.

"Well, I'll just let Jake tell you himself. It is his little secret after all." Crystal said with a sigh. "Anyways, would you like something to drink? I made fresh brewed tea before you two came in." Crystal said smiling at me.

"Um sure. Thank you." I answered smiling back at her. She walked into the kitchen to get the tea leaving me with my thoughts. (His little secret? I wonder what Jake's hiding from me...) I though with a sigh. After Crystal brought the tea in, we sat and talked about different things ranging from my questions about the pack to her questions about my human life. It was strange to me how someone could look human, but know nothing about them. (Maybe they are parted from humans like Jake said...) I thought as we chatted.

"Well, well. We do have a guest." A voice said behind me and I turned to see Jake standing beside a man who looked exactly like an older version of Jake.

"Yes, dear. This is Kairi. Kairi, this is my husband, Kuskai." Crystal said introducing me to him.

"It's nice to meet you Kairi." Jake's dad, Kuskai said holding his hand out to shake mine. I set my tea down on the table before standing up to shake his hand giving him a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled at him. Kuskai smiled back before placing both his hands behind his back.

"I can see why Jake admires you. You're quite a beautiful young lady." Kuskai said laughing. I blushed a little at that and smiled.

"Thank you." I said still blushing a little. I looked at Jake to see he had smirked at that comment. I glared at him as to say 'don't even think about it'. His smirk got bigger as he chuckled a little, causing his parents to look between us confused. Jake sighed and walked over to me, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yep. Quite the cutie huh?" Jake smirked looking at me causing me to blush more. Crystal and Kuskai smiled at me.

"Oh! I just remembered my cake should be done soon. Would you like to stay for dinner, Kairi?" Crystal asked, smiling gently at me.

"Sure. I'll just call mom and tell her so she won't get worried." I said before excusing myself outside to call. I walk out the French doors near the back to a beautiful garden with blooming cherry blossom trees all around the garden. The scents of the trees were so peaceful I almost forgot why I was out there in the first place. I quickly grabbed my cell out from my pocket and dialed mom's number before putting the phone up to my ear. It rang a few times before mom finally picked up.

"Kairi? What are you doing and where are you?" too late for calling before she got worried. I thought.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine. Jake just took me to the den and to his house for-"

"You're at Jake's house!" mom said, interrupting me.

"Yeah mom and I was calling because-"

"You're not doing anything over there are you?" mom blurted randomly causing me to blush.

"O-of course not! Anyway, Jake's mom asked if I wanted to stay for dinner and I said yes so I'll be home afterwards." I explained in a hurry so mom couldn't interrupt me again.

"Oh dinner huh? Well that fine then. Just don't come back to late, and don't do anything you wouldn't want me or your father to see ok?" she said ending with a giggle.

"Mom!" I said blushing redder. She laughed.

"I know, I'll leave you be. See you at home sweet heart." she said before hanging up. I closed my phone with a sigh before shoving it back in my pocket.

"What exactly does she mean by 'anything'?" A sly voice said from behind me.

"AHH!" I screamed jumping back before turning around to face a smirking Jake. I frowned, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "Jeez, do you have to scare me every second you get?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yep." he replied bluntly with a completely blank face. I sighed.

"Why are you always so blunt?" I said annoyed. He smirked breaking his straight face and hugged me.

"Why do you never answer my questions?" he said laughing a bit. I pushed away just enough to glare at him. He laughed and dropped his arms from my waist before putting them behind his head in a relaxed position. "Because it's fun to watch your reaction when I show no emotion." he said with a smirked.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." he said before leading back into the house.


	10. Demon Hunt

Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I guess summer kind of knocked me out of my normal grove. Anyways, I'm going to try to post more often now; that is if I'm not on vacation. Although the next two chapters might be a little slow... I'm going through a writer's block… Well, without further ado; the next chapter!

Chapter 10: Demon Hunt

Kairi POV

I yawned and stretched before throwing off my covers and sitting down at my desk. _Ugh. So tired..._ I thought yawning again.

"Sheesh... I couldn't sleep a wink last night." I said to myself, sighing. _Stupid Jake. I blame him for this... _I thought with a growl. If he hadn't... Ugh!

Last night...

"Here you go. Back home; safe and sound." Jake said dropping my off at my balcony. I sighed.

"I have a front door you know." I said quietly. Jake laughed.

"Yeah, but if I dropped you off at the front door I would have to be all polite and refined." he finished smirking. I laughed and started to close the door.

"Well... Night..." I said blushing a bit.

"Hold on." Jake said putting his hand on the door to keep it from closing. "You never answered my question." he said smirking wider. I looked at him confused.

"Question? What question?" I said leaning against the door.

"What did your mom mean by 'anything'?" he said smirking. I blushed and looked around trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh! Uh... Well..." I stuttered trying to find a way around answering. Jake just kept on staring at me with the same smirk plastered across his face. "Um you know... 'That'..." I said blushing redder.

"Oh you mean mate with you?" he said dropping his smirk and staring at me.

"Huh? Jenni said something about that earlier. What is it anyway?" I asked. Jake laughed then smirked at me leaning closer so his face was only inches from mine.

"'That'" he said smirked wide. I blushed and looked away from his eyes.

"O-oh..." I said quietly, still blushing. Wait a minute! So Kajira wanted to... I blushed redder at that thought which caused Jake to laugh.

"Now, what exactly are you thinking about?" he said in a sly voice. "Fantasizing about me and you are we?" he said leaning away with a sly grin. He was enjoying this! That little- I thought angrily.

"O-of course not idiot!" I said still blushing. Jake smirked then leaned in so his mouth was near my ear.

"Think again cause' I'm going to make you my mate." he said in a low, husky voice that made me blush automatically, not to mention how frantic I was when what he said registered in my head. He smirked and leaned back before kissing me on my forehead. "Night." he said slyly, with a mischievous grin on his face before closing my balcony door as I stood there, speechless. After a few minutes of silence, I dropped to the floor still blushing like crazy.

"W-wh-... WHAT!" I yelled.

Present time...

Just thinking about it made me blush.

_'Think again cause' I'm going to make you my mate.' _

"I'D LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY!" I yelled enraged by him playing with me like that.

"Kairi! What are you screaming about?" My father's voice yelled from the hallway.

"N-nothing!" I replied before sighing. (School's going to be a blast.) I thought tiredly.

I walked out onto my porch to wait for Lorin to pick me up for school. I called her last night to ask if she could get me, even though Jake offered to take me I said I wanted to catch up with my friends. Huh, that was a good call. I couldn't even start to imagine how awkward it would be between us. I mean to Jake it wouldn't, but he basically said he wanted to have sex with me last night! I sighed and rested my chin on my hands. This is insane... How in the world am I going to face him? I'll probably blush every time I see him now. Ugh! Why did he have to go and say something like that! A honk interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see Jake's car. Wait, JAKE'S CAR? What is he doing here! I started to freak out, but got up and reluctantly walked towards his car. His windows were rolled up so I couldn't see in. I sighed as I walked up to the car, stopping in front of the passenger's door. Let's just get it over with. I heard the door unlock and opened the door and got in. Ok. I can do this!

"Jake I- huh?" I said turning around only to see Ali at the driver's seat. "Ali? What are you doing?" I asked as relief washed over me.

"Oh Jake wanted to stay behind and ask father a few things, but he'll be back before first period is over." Ali said with a smile. Worry started to fill me and the last part. He'll still be at school? Oh no. I sighed.

"I see." I said almost sadly.

"Hey, did something happen between you two?" Ali asked suddenly, throwing me of guard.

"W-why would you thing something happened?" I asked in the most normal voice I could muster.

"You just seem a little, jumpy today." Ali said looking at me up and down.

"I uh just didn't get much sleep last night that's all hahaha..." I said with a fake smile hoping she would by it.

"Ok." she said bluntly. I sighed. Dodged that bullet. The rest of the ride was in silence till Ali dropped me off at school a few minutes before the bell rang. I waved bye to her and ran inside as the bell rang signaling to go to first period. Of course my first period was a free period so I spent the time answering questions from my friends about why I was gone, looking from them to the door every now and then. Free period ended without one sign of Jake. Hm. Maybe he decided to skip today. It wouldn't be strange for him. I thought not really paying any attention to where I was going. That's always a bad idea for me. While I was lost in thought I bumped into someone from behind like an idiot while caused me to drop my book.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said leaning down to get my book without looking at the person I bumped into.

"Well well looky who it is." a musical voice said. I frost. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I slowly looked up to see I had bumped into Jake, the very person I was planning to avoid today. He was smirking like always with reminded my when he was smirking last night.

_I'll make you my mate._

I blushed and quickly got up avoiding his eyes.

"Y-yeah..." I said looking down. He leaned down so his face was right in front of mine.

"Hm? Something wrong?" he said looking straight into my eyes. I blushed and turned away from him.

"No..." I said quietly. He frowned not buying my act like Ali did.

"Come on." he said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the janitor's closet without anyone else noticing.

"What are you doing we're going to be late for class!" I yelled at him.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you out till you tell me what's wrong." Jake said sternly standing in front of the door.

"I told you it's nothing." I said looking him in the eyes for once this entire time.

"You're lying." he said suddenly with surprised me. How did he know?

"You don't know that." I said angrily, glaring at him.

"I do too. Your eyes don't have that cute little gleam in them like they always do so I'm not moving till you tell me." my eyes widened in shock. I sighed and looked away. He's serious. Well better get it over with.

"Last night..." I started and he loosened a little waiting for me to finish. "... You said something that kind of throws me off." his face looked confused so I continued. "You said you would make me your mate while kind of shocked me so I didn't know what to do when I saw you today so I planned on avoiding you..." I said slowly. He didn't move for a while which made me nervous. Was he mad? Silence past for what seemed like hours before Jake burst out in laughter. I jumped, a little confused at his strange outburst.

"That's it?" he said between laughs. "That's what you were so worked up about?" he said laughing more. "I was joking!" he said trying to keep from laughing so loud.

"A... Joke? But the whole- and the- what?" I said utterly confused. He stopped laughing for a bit and cleared his throat.

"You were so embraced at the thought of it a decided to tease you a little." he said smirking. A tease? I thought barely believing what I was hearing. "Well I mean unless you want to." he said smirking wider and leaning closer to me. I blushed and turned away from him.

"N-no!" I yelled. He laughed and opened the door.

"Come on. Let's go to class." he said still laughing a bit. I rolled my eyes but followed him out. Jake was still laughing a bit in front of me and I could tell he was trying hard not to bust out laughing again. I sighed and walked faster so I could catch up to him. As soon as I caught out with his a wrapped my hands around his arm and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"It wasn't that funny..." I said quietly annoyed by the fact he'd joke around like that, but then again I should be used to it by now.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say." Jake said smirking. Second period went by fast and soon it was fourth period and our class was in the library for the period. I sighed and sat down with a book beside Jake who was doing nothing but stare out the window. I turned my attention from him and flipped my book to the chapter I was on and started reading. It wasn't long after that that I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Jake, could you stop staring at me it's freaking me out." I said calmly without even looking up from my book. I heard him sigh and lay his head on top of his arms.

"But it's so boring..." he said whining a little. I laughed.

"Then read a book." I answered simple turning to look at him. He looked annoyed and sighed.

"Reading is boring." he answered back.

"Well, not if you find a book you like." I said pulling my book bag up and reaching into it grabbing one of the books I had in there out. "Here" I said handing it to him. He took it from me and looked at it before looking back at me.

"What is it?" he asked turning it around in his hands.

"It's a book now read it." I said laughing before turning back to my own book. He sighed and opened up to the first page. I smiled. Peace at last I thought happily. Then a hand slammed down on the table along with a snicker.

"Well well. If it isn't the little slut and her dog. What did he finally let you out of his bedroom?" A voice sneered above me. I looked up to see Seth with his little buddies around him. Jake growled silently beside me before standing up.

"That's crossing the line." Jake said fierily, his words came like ice as he said them. Seth and his two other friends seemed frightened by Jake's cold tone at first but then shook it off.

"What? We all know you probably raped her at least a dozen times by now." Seth said laughing. "She's a whore and you're no better." Seth sneered. Jake walked passed my chair and grabbed Seth shirt by the collar.

"Say that again... I dare you." Jake growled giving Seth the coldest glare I had ever seen, even colder than the one he gave his friends yesterday. Oh no. This is getting bad. I thought standing up.

"Ok cut it out." I said stepping in between the two and holding Jake back. "Seth, just because you lost me doesn't mean you have to make up stupid lies."

"Ha! I broke up with you remember?" he said smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah but you're also the one whining about it." I said calmly. Seth seemed to boil with anger.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Later dog boy." he said before walking away. Jake snorted and sat down with a flop.

"I swear I'm going to-"

"Do nothing." I said interrupting him before sitting back down in my seat. "Seth just an idiot that doesn't know when to quit." I said picking up my book and flipping to the page I was on. Jake looked over at me still fuming with rage.

"How can you be so calm after what he said?" Jake said angrily. "He called you a slut and a whore yet you act like it was nothing!"

"It was nothing. I'm not either so why should I care. Jake, look-" I said before turning towards him. "- Seth is just like that. He'll carry on with something like this for weeks then something will happen in football and he'll forget all about it. It happens every time." I said sighing remembering him going on and on about people when we were dating. It got so annoying too... Jake huffed and turned back to his book. I sighed as a few moments of silence pasted by.

"Great! Now I'm too annoyed to read!" Jake said suddenly and very loudly. The lady glared over at Jake.

"Shh!" she said before turning back to the books she was putting up.

"Oh now she notices." Jake whispered annoyed. I tried to hold back from laughing. The bell rang after an hour or so and I closed by book an put it in my book bag looking over to Jake. He was asleep. I sighed and poked him on his cheek. He tried to smack my hand away but failed and ended up smacking his face. I couldn't help but laugh as he stared at me groggily.

"Jerk..." he said before yawning. I smiled at him trying to keep from laughing again.

"School's over sleepy head." I said smiling. He got up and stretched.

"Finally!" he said while yawning. He smiled at me and I laughed. "What?" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Y-Your hair!" I managed to say between laughs pointing at his hair. His hair was sticking out every which way and he had a cowlick on top of his head. He looked up and tried to fix it only making it worse. I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Here Let me." I said as I straightened his hair back. He sighed and started pouting like a little kid. "There. That's better." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks." he said before hugging me. "You smell good." he said nudging his head in the crook of my neck.

"Uh... Jake? We need to go home." I said blushing, trying to pry him off of me. He sighed but let go.

"Ok. Come on, I'll drive you home." he said handing me my book of the table. I grabbed it from him and stuffed it in my back before following him out of the school and to his car.


	11. Stories

I'm going to go ahead and mention that the spelling probably sucks because my spellcheck isn't working. Sorry about that :( anyways on with the story!

Chapter 11: Stories

Kairi POV

I sighed looking down at my unfinished homework. Once again Jake desided to hang out at my house instead of going home. And of course, that keeps me distracted. I sighed again turning to glare at Jake, who was laying on my bed with a bored expression reading one of the magizins I have in my room. He yawned, stretching before laying back down with his hands behind his head.. My eye twicted a little as I turned back to my work burrying my head in my hands. UGH! I'LL NEVER GET DONE THIS WAY! I yelled in my thoughts. I was ready to rip my hair out it was so annoying. Why does this happen to me? I thought angerly. What girl in her right mind WOULDN'T get distracted by a hot guy in her room? I slammed my head down on my desk. That's it! I give up! I never had this problem with Seth! Then again Seth isn't as cute... Ugh!

"You ok there?" Jake said in a voice that questioned my sanity. I growled but didn't anwser, still annoyed at him being so annoyingly cute. He sighed and got of the bed, walking over to me and bending down to look at me. I felt him poke my cheek repeatedly and looked up to glare at him.

"You." I growled still glaring at him.

"Me?" he said smirking. Appearently he was enjoying this.

"Why do you have to be cute?" I asked leaning my head against my hand. I soon as I said it I instintly regrated it. "Uh... I mean..." I said trying to find something else to say but coming up with nothing. Jake just smirked.

"Hm. I don't know. I think it's a blessing." he answered cockly smirking victoriously.

"More like a curse..." I said slightly with a sigh. His smirk disappeared and he glared at me.

"Well fine. Sheesh..." he pouted sitting down on the floor beside me. "If your having that much trouble, I could help you." Jake said looking up at me. I sighed and looked at him.

"What about your homework? You have stuff too y'know." Jake smirked at me, with a glint of mystif in his eyes.

"I finished." he said smugly. I just glared at him before turning back to my unfinished homework. Jake laughed. "Sheesh, not even one question finished. You really are stupid." Jake said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up you... You... You stupid dog!" I yelled throwing my text book at him which he dogded easily.

"Sheesh, talk about aggressive." He said smirking catching the other text book I threw at him.

"Well, that's what happens when you tease me!" I said angerly before turning back to my desk with a huff. I heard Jake chuckle a little before he dragged my bookbag over to him and started digging through it.

"Hey!" I said trying to grab it from him. "What do you think your doing!" I said before grabbing my bookbag from him, but not before he took out the book I was reading earlier.

"'Romeo and Juliet'? Really?" he said looking up at me with a smirk. I gronned and snatched it from him.

"It's for a class." I said matter-of-factly before putting it and my bookbag safly beside me so Jake wouldn't go snooping again.

"I could help you y'know. My mother is obsessed with Shakespear." he said slowly standing up.

"Well maybe that's because Shakespear was such a good playwritter." I said turning towards him only to find his face really close to mine, causing me to blush.

"Hm? So you like Shakespear?" he said with a smirk.

"I respect his works, yes." I said bluntly, rolling my eyes.

"Then you like 'Romeo and Juliet' right?" he said, pressing more to get some unknown answer out of me.

"Well, yes. I do." I answered confused. He smirked then stepped away from me before kneeling down on one knee in front of me.

"'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.'" Jake started with a fake dramatic tone.(Do not own! ~teehee XD)

"'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!' Or something like that." Jake finished smiling. I looked at him than laughed. His face while he was quoting that was just too priceless. He smirked up at me the stood up, leaning down so he was eye level with me.

"Aha! I made you laugh." he said victoriously, smiling at me. I stopped laughing and whipped a few tears from my eye.

"That you did." I said with a giggle. "I dare ask, but how do you know that by heart?" I asked still giggling a bit. Jake shrugged and leaned back from me.

"I heard my dad quoting it to my mother when I was younger. Guess it just stuck." Jake said bluntly, acting like quoting an intire monolog from Shakespear was easy.

"Oh. How romantic." I said with a sigh. I could only just imagin romantic atmosphere something like that would create. As I daydreamed, Jake began to pout. He leaned on my chair, resting his chin on the arm while looking up at me.

"Would you like me to do more things like that for you as well?" He said with a pout.

"Huh?" I said looking at him before laughing and waving it off. "No, I just thought it was sweet. That's all." Jake looked relived and leaned back to sit on the floor again.

"Oh, good. I thought I would have to say something cheesy like that all the time." Jake said with a playful smirk before turning his attention to my sketch book on my desk. He looked at me with pleading eyes, obviously asking if he could see it. I sighed and handed the book over to him, leaning my head on my hand. He grabbed from me, and started turning it excitedly. I stared at him, going into my own personal thoughts. I never really noticed before, but Jake really cares for me. He's alway looked out for me or sacrafised his time to help me with something or just to talk to me. Even if it's something 'cheesy'. Just like today how he protected me from Seth. I smiled to myself at the thought. Jake, who was still flipping through the pages of my sketchbook, noticed my stare and looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said surprised. He stared at me a little longer before smirking.

"You were staring at me." he said, his smirk growing with every word.

"Oh! I was?" I said blushing a little when I relised the entire time I was thinking, I was staring at him. "Uh, it's nothing. Just lost in thought I guess." I answered hoping he would drop the subject at that. He stared at me a little longer before shrugging and continuing to flip through my sketchbook. I sigh, glad that I dodged that bullet. If he knew I was thinking about him, I would never hear the end of it.

"It's amazing." Jake said suddenly. I stared at him confused.

"What is?" I asked getting up from my chair and taking a sit beside him on the floor. I looked over his shoulder to see his was looking at the drawling of the black wolf I did when I first started having those dreams.

"My drawing?" I asked again, looking at him.

"Yeah. I mean you got everything, perfectly. Just from a dream." he muttered without looking at me. His fingers lightly brushed across the drawing, stopping at the scar on the shoulder of the wolf. I looked at his face to see he was deep in though. I looked back at the drawing, and stared at that scar. I found out that my drawing of the wolf was actually Jake in his wolf form. I had also learned that it was right on the mark.

"About that," I said, earning the attention of Jake. I had seen his scar many times before, it was hard to miss really. But I have always wondered what happened to gain him that scar.

"Where did you get that scar?" I asked looking at him. Jake sighed and turned away from me to look back at the picture.

"It was a long time ago." he said slowly, his voice sounded hesident at first. I waited quietly, wanting him to continue. "I was about 7 years ago. I had just turned ten and my father agreed to take me out on patrol with him and the other wolves. Even though he warned me to stay close to the rest of the partrol, I ran off in front of the partrol by myself. It was near sunset when I ran across a demon. Being as recless as I was then, I attack it without a second thought." Jake stopped, his eyes held the dark memory within them. I stared at him, I could only imagen how horrible the experiance was for him.

"What happened?" I asked slowly, after he was silent for awhile. He sighed and continued.

"Luckly for me, my father wasn't far behind and managed to get it away from me. I bearly left with my life that night." he sighed and touched his shoulder unconsciecely. "One of my wounds just never heal completely, leaving me with this scar." I looked down after he finished his story.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Jake turned towards me.

"Why? You weren't there." he said bluntly. I sighed and looked up at him.

"No. For bringing the memory back." I replyed, my voice saddened by the pain he must have felt that day. Jake smiled at me, bring me into his arms and resting his chin on my head.

"Silly, it doesn't bother me to tell you." Jake said with a chuckle. "If you wish to know anything about me, I won't hesitate to tell you." Jake proclamed, making me smile into his chest.

"Ok." I said smiling.


	12. A Secret

Sorry about taking FOREVER to post this chapter up, i've acutally had it written for quite sometime now... anyways the next chapter will, hopefully, be up by this weekend. Also, i wanted to mention something to all my readers, i've gotton to a point in this story were i might need someone to come back over me to make sure its not to confusing, so if anyone wants to volunteer for that please pm me. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story! :3

Chapter 12: A Secret

The sun shone through my balcony curtains. I yawned and stretched, laying there for a few minutes. As I began to awaken more, I noticed my body was heavier than normal. I looked down and my face instantly reddened. There, snuggling up to me with his head on my chest was Jake, sleeping peacefully. I lay there, not exactly sure what to do, and to panicky to think of something. As I was mentally freaking out, Jake slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his head farther into my chest in his sleep. I blushed more and grabbed the closest thing I could lay my hand on, which happened to be a large novel, and hit him on the head with it.

"Ow!" Jake said waking up from his sleep, lifting himself up and rubbing the spot on his head where I hit him. I tried to get out from under him, but most of his body was still on top of me, and he is way heavier than he looks. He stopped rubbing his head to look at me and noticed the book in my hands.

"What the hell? Kairi! What in the world are you doing!" Jake yelled glaring at me.

"That's what I should be asking! Why were you sleeping on my chest!" I asked, blushing. He stared at me for a minute before his smirk appeared on him face.

"Why you ask?" he said moving both his hands to be on either side of my head and lifting himself to be directly over me. "Well if you must know, it just that your chest is all soft and squishy." he said smirking wider, while leaning down closer to me. My cheeks turned red and I started freaking out. I ended up slapping him hard on the cheek. He instantly got off of me and sat on the end of my bed, holding his now red cheek.

"Ow! Sheesh! I was just joking!" Jake yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"Well that's what you get for sexually harassing me!" I yelled back, trying to calm myself down. I sighed and looked at Jake, but something caught my eye. Around Jake's neck was a beautiful crystal. Jake stopped rubbing his cheek and noticed me staring.

"So pretty." I said unconsciously, researching forwards to softly grab the small crystal. "What's this?" I asked looking up at Jake. He took the crystal out of my hand and hid it behind his shirt.

"It's nothing." he said, avoiding my eyes. I stared at him curiously.

"Is it a gift?" I said, continuing my interrogation.

"No."

"A keepsake?"

"No."

"A... Memento?"

"No! It's nothing! End of story." Jake yelled at me. I instantly leaned back away from him, a little shocked. He had never yelled at me like that before. Jake looked over at my shocked face and sighed.

"Look," he said in a gentle voice. "It's nothing you need to know about." Jake said quietly, looking away from me. I relaxed a little, still staring at him. He was keeping secrets from me... But why? Then I remembered what Jake's mother had said to me that one day. "Well, I'll just let Jake tell you himself. It is his little secret after all." I wonder what his secret is...

"I'm sorry... I just want to figure you out." I said slowly. Jake sighed.

"It's something you don't need to know about..." Jake said quietly getting up. "I got to go, I'll see you later." Jake said walking out of my balcony door and jumping off to the ground. I looked at the door for a little before sighing and getting up. Good job Kairi, you made him mad. I thought angrily. I sighed, getting dressed in my normal Saturday attire. Mom and Dad where gone on a business trip, again, leaving me home alone. I yawned grabbing some cereal from the cabinet and pouring some in a bowl with some milk. The perfect breakfast I though sarcastically. I sat down on the couch with my cereal and turned on the TV. I started eating my breakfast watch "The Wolfman" which was apparently on all day... Great... I sighed and sat back in my sit as the wolfman started transforming into a werewolf. I winched remembering the pain of my on transformation. I turned up the TV and started watching it intently. I wonder if there are people in the pack who can't control their transformations. I shrugged, probably not. I turned off the TV and put my unfinished cereal in the sink. I was really bored and it had only been maybe, what? Twenty minutes? I sighed and the thought, looking out the window to my front yard. It hit me then that this was the first time that Jake hasn't been with me since I met him. Sheesh, I'm so lonely without him. You know what, his probably with the pack. Yeah! I'll go there! I smiled, running up stair to get dressed in a cuter outfit, though he won't really care... Oh well. I smiled hopping up the stairs and opening my door.

"Hello Kairi." a silky voice said as soon as I entered my room. I jumped, turning to look at my balcony doors. There Ali stood, arms crossed, leaning against my balcony doors.

"Ali! You scared me." I said walking towards her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Ali sighed, getting off of my windows to take a step towards me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just looking for my brother." Ali said quietly, her bright eyes staring at me.

"Oh, well, his not here... I actually thought he was home..." I answered her, a little confused.

"Hm... He must be in a bad mood." She said walking towards me. "He always runs off when his in a bad mood." I sighed, my hopes dropping. So he is mad at me...

"Although... I'm surprised he left you. Did something happen?" Ali asked, tilting her head to the side. I sighed sitting down on my bed.

"I don't know... I just asked him about his crystal." I confessed. Ali sat down beside me.

"Ah. He is so secretive over his little 'problem'." Ali said which perked my interest.

"Ali, do you know anything about it? I'm so confused." I asked, hopping she would actually give me a straight answer.

"I do." she said, lifting my spirits. I smiled, excited to learn more about Jake. "But, I promised him I wouldn't tell you." I frowned, my hopes disappearing once again. I sighed, looking away from her.

"Do you know the pack's hierarchy?" Ali said suddenly. Looked back at her, shaking my head. "Well, the pack is divided into sections. The first section is servants, or people changed into lypians by one of us. The second is half-bloods or mutts, like yourself, lypians that have human blood. Then there are purebloods, like Kaijira and the elders. The next level is lypians like me, ones that have unusual powers. Then, there is the alpha and the first mate. However, there is a super rare class of lypians higher than that. They are practically worshiped among are kind. They are the moon servants. Lypians said to be blessed with the blood of our ancestors. But the power of the ancestors is too great, and the moon servants have to have some kind of trinket to help control their powers. Just a small charm, like a keychain or a lucky coin... Maybe even a crystal." Ali said, smirking at me. I stared at her for a minute. Ali got up and smiled at me.

"Well, adieu." Ali said before disappearing out of my balcony, leaving me with my thoughts. I kept wondering all day about what a moon servant exactly is. Soon, it was evening, and was getting dark outside while I sat on my bed, trying to read my book. The questions just kept coming. Did Ali tell me that to give me a hint? To what though? Is there a moon servant in our pack? I sighed trying to concentrate on my book when I heard the balcony door creek open. I looked up, seeing Jake slip into my room, closing the door behind him.

"Jake!" I said surprised, jumping up from my bed. Jake jumped, before turning towards me.

"Kairi! I'm sorry I left so suddenly I-"

"What's a moon servant?" I asked, interrupting him. He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Uh... A moon servant? Why do you want to know about them?" Jake asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Ali mentioned them this afternoon when she came over." I said quietly looking at him. He looked even more surprised at that.

"Why was Ali over here?" Jake said taking a few steps towards me. He looked worried.

"She came looking for you." I answered him slowly. He sighed.

"Ah. Well, moon servants are supposedly these ancient wolves that hold great power. In other words, their kind of like the werewolves you humans talk about. They only reach their full power on the night of the full moon." Jake answered bluntly, walking towards and laying on my bed.

"Nothing to important." Jake answered yawning.

"Is there one in our pack?" I asked sitting on my bed beside him. He laughed, turning towards me.

"Kairi, their just a myth. I can honestly say I've never seen one." Jake said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh... Really?" I asked leaning down over him.

"Yep." he answered bluntly closing his eyes. "Never." he said yawning once again.

"What time is it?" Jake said changing the subject.

"Um..." I said looking at the clock beside my bed. "6:37. Why?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged.

"Felt later..." he answered before wrapping his arms around my waist and dragging me down to his chest.

"Hey!" I yelled as he held me down. He chuckled, opening his eyes to look at me. I sighed, leaning my elbow on his chest and resting my head on my palm.

"You're impossible..." I said, smiling at him. He gave me a goofy grin back, leaning up to lightly kiss my cheek. I blushed at his random action, looking away from his alluring blue eyes. He laughed at my reaction, laying back down and closing his eyes again. I looked back at him to notice that his crystal was hanging out of his shirt again. I starred at it, wondering what secret it held.


	13. Training

Hey again peoples! Just as I promised, the next chapter! ^-^ I'm very happy with this one, I hope you are too! Now all the excitement you've been waiting for begins! Happy reading! :D

Chapter 13: Training

I stopped along the dark forest floor panting hard, my breath showing in the cold morning air. How did it end up like this? Early this morning, Jake decided to drag me out into the forest to "train" me. Even though I said I didn't need to, he dragged me out here anyways.

'Come on Kairi! You're so slow.' Jake barked back at me.

'I'm still getting use to this body you know!' I growled at him, still trying to catch my breath. He sighed walking towards me.

'You need to get use to running like this.' Jake said, stopping in front of me. 'If you're that slow, the demons will get you.' Jake smirked. I glared up at him.

'Well then I guess you'll just have to protect me then, because I will never be able to run as fast as you.' I sighed, sitting down on a place of green moss. Jake smiled and leaned down to look at me.

'I will, even if I lose my own life in the process.' Jake said gently, licking my cheek. I blushed, and half-way smiled at him. He smirked back, lying down beside me.

'Actually, I'm just happy I got you out here.' Jake said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Got me out here? You forced me out here.' I said, sighing. Jake shrugged, looking up at me.

'So? It still counts.' he answered back with a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Yeah, whatever...' I sighed and looked up at some of the birds flying through the trees. It really was a beautiful morning. I sighed, looking at Jake's crystal again. Why wouldn't he tell me about it? It's just a crystal right. Jake got up, surprising me, and stretched.

'Well, let's head to the pack. I need to go talk to Ali.' Jake said looking at me. I sighed getting up.

'Sure, as long as I don't have to run.' I said tiredly. Jake smirked at me evilly.

'Oh, you're going to run. Come on.' Jake said before taking off in the direction of the pack. I groaned and ran after him, just barely keeping up. It wasn't long till we reached the pack boarders were a few guards stood on high rocks, protecting the pack boundaries. Jake slowed down for me to catch up, running beside me as we passed through. I noticed one of the guards almost glare at him as we passed. Weird... I thought as I slowed down to a walk, looking back at them.

'Hey, Kairi, Let's go.' he said walking in front of my view and pushing me towards the pack.

'Hey... Did you see that?' I said after we had walked a good distance away from the guards.

'See what?' Jake asked looking at me.

'They glared at you. Do they know you or something?' I asked, glancing back. Jake looked forward, silent.

'Yeah,' he said after a while. 'Or something...' Jake said with a sigh. 'Look, Kairi. Not everyone likes the alpha's son because to them, it almost is like cheating.' Jake said slowly.

'You mean when you father steps down right? Are you going to compete?' I asked, looking at him. He turned and smiled at me.

'Of course. My dream is to take my father's place as alpha.' Jake said proudly. I smiled, happy to see him so determined. We walked into the pack grounds and transformed back into are human forms. I sighed, happy to be back in my normal form.

"Kairi!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around just as Jenni tackled me.

"Jenni!" I said surprised. She let go of me and smiled a toothy grin.

"Long time no see. But I kind of worry about you being here..." Jenni said, looking around.

"Why would you be worried?" I said laughing.

"Jake!" a preppy voice said. I turned around to see that Kaijira hugging up to Jake. "Hey, babe. You're looking good, as usual." she said smiling cutely at him. Jake sighed and gently pushed her of his arm.

"Kaijira, you know how I feel about you calling me that..." Jake said slowly, closing his eyes. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why? I bet you let that half-blood call you that." she whined, before glaring at me. Jake growled causing her to jump a little.

"Watch it, Kaijira. Your father being the elder or not, I won't let you treat Kairi like that." Jake said glaring at her. She pouted and huffed.

"So defensive... Ah... I remember when you were that defensive of me." Kaijira said walking up to him. "Do you remember, Jake?" she said slowly, rubbing his arm. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him.

"That was a long time ago." he growled.

"Yeah, Kaijira. Stop hanging onto the past." Jenni smirked, walking up to her. Kaijira glared at Jenni, while she returned by sticking her tongue out at her.

"This is not your place, Jenni. Learn to stay out of other people's business." Kaijira growled.

"But it is my business." I hissed at her. I don't care who she is, I've had just about enough of her. I walked up to Jake, wrapping my arms around his.

"You heard didn't you? It was a long time ago." I smirked at her. She glared at my before huffing and storming off. I huffed, letting go of Jake's arm and crossing my own. Jake stared at me with his mouth open, as well as Jenni.

"What?" I asked, still a little angry.

"Wow... I've never seen the mean side of you before." Jake said still a little shocked.

"Well, she was getting on my nerves..." I huffed. Jake laughed and hugged me.

"I like it. It's more... Wild." he smirked. I blushed a little and pushed him away.

"S-shut up." I said looking away from him. Jenni laughed and hugged me too.

"Well, Kaijira has been like that a lot lately. Saying stuff like she would win Jake back and all kinds of crap." Jake huffed.

"Yeah right..." he muttered. I laughed at that.

"Hey, didn't you say you wanted to talk with Ali?" I said looking at him.

"Oh yeah, right... Well you'll be fine by yourself?" he asked brushing some hair from my face. I blushed and nodded my head.

"I'll be fine." I started before hooking my arm with Jenni's. "I got Jenni with me." I said smiling at her. She smiled back with that toothy grin of hers.

"Yeah! Kaijira won't dare mess with us." she giggled. Jake sighed and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Alright then. I'll see you in a bit." he said before walking off. I sighed, turning to Jenni.

"So, I have a question for you." I asked causing Jenni to look at me.

"Sure, shoot." Jenni said smiling at me.

"Do people not like Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Not like Jake?" Jenni said before scrunching up her face. "Yeah... But just the older generation... Everyone else likes him. But that's only because of his grandfather." Jenni said looking around.

"His grandfather? Why?" I asked looking at her.

"Well... Come with me." Jenni said grabbing my arm and leading me to this large cave building looking thing in the middle of the pack grounds.

"This is the council hall." Jenni said after she had dragged me to a room filled to the top with books.

"Wow..." I said looking at the large bookshelves filled to the top with books.

"This is the entire history of are pack." she said before dragging me to a section of the hall, stopping in front of one bookshelf and grabbing and old looking book.

"And this is the file of the first ever wolf to be the lunavus, or in your tongue, a moon servant in our pack." she said flipping to a page that had a fearsome creature painted on it. "This was Jake's grandfather. 50 years ago was when the pack figured out that he was one."

"Really?" I asked. I looked at the wolf in the picture. "Hey! It's Jake's crystal!" I said pointing to the crystal hanging around the wolf's neck.

"Yeah. Jake's dad gave it to him when he was born." Jenni said. I looked at the crystal in the picture. Why would he keep that from me? I thought.

"But, why do people not like Jake because of it? I thought lunavus are highly respected..." I said slowly trying to put two and two together.

"They are, but with great power, came fear. Jake's grandfather was ostracized from the pack because he was a lunavus. People feared his power. And, they thought of him only as a weapon of war." Jenni sighed.

"A weapon? But I thought they couldn't control their power..." I asked looking at her. She nodded her head.

"Yep. Lunavus are used as weapons for the packs they are born to." Jenni explained "You see; there is but one way you can stop a lunavus. Each lunavus is born with a certain symbol on their forehead that is called a moon shadow. If an ally to a lunavus were to paint this symbol of their forehead, the lunavus won't attack them. That's how they are used." I looked at the picture then back at Jenni.

"Is that why people don't like Jake?" Jenni shrugged.

"It's half of it. You see, his grandfather died a long time ago. And a year afterwards, Jake was born, and on the exact day he died. The elders think that Jake is cursed by his spirit by being born on the day he died." I looked at that picture and wondered about what I had learned.

Jake's POV

I sighed, getting up from the ground and looking at the stone wolf on top of a tall pillar.

"Jake?" I turned around to the voice to see Ali standing at the door. "I know I would find you here." she said walking up to me. I sighed, turning back to the statue.

"It's almost the full moon... I thought I would come and seek advice from grandfather... Silent as usual." I sighed. Ali smiled at me.

"It's not different from all the other full moons. Why are you so worried?" Ali asked. I sighed.

"It is different I mean-"

"You have Kairi now right?" Ali said interrupting me. "Then tell her."

"No!" I yelled turning towards her. "She doesn't need to know what I am..." I trailed off.

"What? A lunavus? Jake just because of what other people think of them doesn't mean she will be the same." Ali said putting her hand on my arm in a consoling motion.

"But..." I sighed looking down. "I'm a monster... Why did I have to inherit this power from grandfather? Why me?" I said growling. Ali sighed.

"But Kairi's different. You can trust her; you already trust her." Ali said. "Just tell her, ok?" She said before walking off. I sighed, turning to look at grandfather's statue. What should I do?


	14. Secrets Revealed

Hi guys! I finished this chapter early so I decided to go ahead and post it up :) Anyways, still looking for that editor… but since no one has contacted me about it I guess I'll just drop it. Things are going to get a little complex from now on so just hang in here with me. All things WILL sort themselves out. Now that's said and done, enjoy chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Secrets revealed...

For the next few days, Jake was acting strange. He was always frantic, no matter where we were or what we were doing. The weirdest part was at night, like clockwork, he would always stare at the moon, like something was going to happen at the slightest change in its lunar appearance. And today, he wasn't even at school. I sighed sitting at my desk, and looked over at my balcony; just waiting for him to pop in like usual. I looked back to my desk, giving up on him coming. I got up and walked downstairs. The house was quiet, for my parents went to some kind of party. Once again leaving me alone. I walked to my living room and turned on the TV. Might as well do something. I started watching some kind of old comedy show as my phone rang. I jumped at the sound before pulling it from my pocket, looking at the caller I.D. It was Seth. That creep still had my number? What on earth could he want? I sighed putting my phone down on the table. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. After a while it stopped ringing and the silent hum of the TV filled the room. I sighed in content, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around me. I changed the channel to watch a movie that had just come on. (I'm not really sure what movie to put so use your imaginations) a few minutes later after I got cozy, the phone rang again. I looked over at it to see who was calling. Seth... Again. I groaned ignoring the ring until it stopped. Then it rang again, and again, until I got so annoyed I picked it up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said rather harshly.

"Uh... Hey Kairi." Seth's voice came from the other side.

"What do you want Seth?" I said in an aspirated tone.

"Look Kairi, I know I haven't been that nice lately, but I want us to get back together." I groaned silently at this. I really didn't want to deal with this right now...

"Seth, I'm dating Jake now." I sighed, already tired of this conversation.

"I know but you could just dump him-" I stopped him there.

"Look you had your chance. I'm not just going to leave Jake for you."

"But-"

"Good-bye." I snapped, interrupting him and hanging up the phone. I sighed, throwing my phone on the couch. I growled silently rubbing my temples. Humans are so annoying... I opened my eyes at my thought.

"Man, I've been spending way too much time with Jake." I said to myself. I sighed before turning the TV off. I'm so bored! I screamed in my head. I sighed grabbing my jacket and walking out the door, locking it and putting my home key on a necklace and putting it on. I cannot just stay here a mope. I thought walking across the street and into the forest. It was strange how, just over a few months, my life has changed so much. I use to be so scared of the forest, but now. I smiled at the fact, stopping next to a large oak tree and taking off my bag, and hanging it on a low branch. I transformed into a wolf and shock out my new fur. I knocked my bag down with my nose and wrapped it around my next and front paw. I ran off towards the pack. Well, if Jake didn't come to school it must have been something important; I thought as I ran. I finally made it to the pack and to the tunnel that lead to Jake's house. I stopped in front of the door. I stared at it remembering the first time I went in there. I sighed, sitting down.

"Kairi?" I turned around to see Ali, holding a bag of books. I got up and turned to her.

'Oh, hey Ali.' I barked. Ali smiled and walked towards the door.

"I hate to ask, but what are you doing here?" Ali said putting a hand on the doorknob.

'Well... Jake didn't came to school today so I was worried.' I explained. Ali looked at me before looking at the door. She almost looked like she was debating something.

"That makes sense. Well, transform back. I have to drop these books by the house." Ali said opening the door. I nodded and did as she said, adjusting my clothes back after turning back into a human. I followed her through the long dark passage and into their large white living room. I looked into the kitchen as Ali walked off, half-way expecting to see Jake's mom in there like the first time.

"They're not here." Ali said, causing me to jump. I looked at her strangely, opening my mouth to ask before Ali interrupted me.

"Mom, Dad, and Jake." Ali answered, setting the books down on the table. "Tonight is the night we visit Grandfather's grave." Ali said turning to look at me. "I thought I would take you with me." Ali said walking towards me.

"I don't know... It's not really my place..." I said slowly. Ali rolled her eyes grabbing my arm.

"It's fine. You want to see Jake right?" Ali said. I sighed, letting her lead me out of the house and once again, into the woods. The walk was silent, and Ali's face looked extremely serious. I could only think that it was because we were visiting her Grandfather's grave, but something told me it was different. As we continued to walk, the sun set, and we were surrounded in the light of the full moon. Soon, we came to a small stone tomb. Ali stopped in front of the door, letting go of my arm and turning towards me.

"Before for we go in, we need to get ready." Ali said picking up a small bowl of paint that was set onto one of the broken pillars. She brushed my bangs out of the way and painted something on my forehead. She stepped back before painting a blue crescent on her own forehead. I could only guess that she painted the same on my forehead.

"Okay. Kairi." she said looking and me before placing her hands on my shoulders. "No matter what you see in there... You'll be with me ok? Just... Hang onto my arm." she said quietly. I looked at her confused, but did what she said, wrapping my arm around hers. She walked me into the tomb. It was pitch black. I heard something that sounded like someone was breathing hard and rattling chains.

"Kairi!" someone said suddenly. Jake's mom walked up to me with a candle. Her face was shocked. She quickly covered it up with a smile. "It's good to see you again." she said sweetly, but her voice held a nervous ring in it. She and Ali exchanged a few glances before for Crystal looked back at me.

"Right this way dear." she said gesturing me further into the tomb. I saw the outline of Jake's father in the moon light. He seemed to be standing in a door way. Crystal lead me past him, as Ali let go of my arm and stood beside her father. The panting noises seemed to get louder as we walked, Crystal in front of me, blocking my vision. She stopped suddenly and turned towards me, stepping aside.

"Go on through, Kairi." she smiled at me in a comforting way. She blew out the candle, once again putting me in the dark. I turned to look through the door way, not really seeing much because of the darkness that flooded the room. Although I could hear the sound of someone or something struggling against chains and a horrid smell came from within, like the metallic smell of fresh blood and a rotting corpse. I took a deep breath, not sure what to expect and I walked through the archway. I turned a corner that lead into a large room with a skylight that showed the full moon that lit up the room, and everything in it. What I saw made my heart stop and my breath hitch in my throat. The source of the growling noises. There, in the room, was a large black beast that looked like a huge wolf. On its fur was blue symbols and large blue crescent on its forehead. It seemed to be chewing on a chain that hung around its neck and front paw. The reek emanated from its body, along with the small animal caucuses that littered the floor around the great beast. I stepped back, frightened at the site before, almost tripping over a small rift in the stone floor. At the noise, the beast's head jerked up to look at me. Its large blue eyes, starring me down. Its mouth started to curl above its large teeth, as it growled at me, the sound that made my heart stop. The beast released the chain it held in its mouth, it's back hunching up to stand at its full height, continuing to growl at me. The dark beast towered over me, making me fill even more helpless than I already did. Suddenly, it lunged towards me, only to be stopped by its constricting chains. It growled and roared, attempting to break free. It lifted its unchained paw to claw at me, but I was pulled back by Jake's father. The beast stopped, putting its paw firmly back on the ground, but it didn't stop trying to break free. It continued to roar and growl at me. I fell out of Jake's father's grasp, terrified, my entire body shaking.

"Jake! Stop!"

My eyes widened. The beast stopped, backing up and sitting down, with a quite growl.

"J-Jake... W-why did he say Jake?" I said, starting to shake harder, filling sick on my stomach. Ali grabbed me then, helping me on my feet and holding me close to her.

"It's ok Kairi." Ali said soothingly, starting to rub my back in a comforting way. "This is Jake." Ali explained. I covered my mouth with my hand, stepping back and out of Ali's arms.

"N-No... T-that thing... T-th-that's not J-Jake... It... It can't be..." I finally said, terrified. I quickly ran out, leaning against the walls for support. I almost gagged as the scent of death still lingered around me. I simply fell to my knees and onto the cool grass as I continued to shake. Ali came out and sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me.

"W-what... What is that thing?" I asked silently, trying to calm myself down. Ali quickly shushed me, trying to calm me down.

"That is Jake's Lunavus form." Ali explained after a moment of silence. I looked at her.

"L-Lunavus?" I repeated. "That's... A Lunavus?" I asked. Ali nodded her head.

"Yes. The cursed form of the ancestor's blood." Ali said looking back inside the tomb.

"Jake... Why did he not tell me?" I asked quietly, looking down at the ground. Ali sighed, and looked up at the stars through the trees.

"Let me tell you a story. When I was younger, my parents told me what Jake was, but they never let me see him like that. When I turned 11 I begged and begged them to let me go with them. But when I saw Jake..." she paused looking down. "I was so terrified I could be around him or even look at him for weeks. Finally, Jake couldn't stand me being so afraid of him. He locked himself in his room, he didn't eat, didn't sleep, and he never came out. After a few days of him being locked up, I gathered enough courage to go see him. He had stayed in his room, so disgusted with himself that he had scratched his neck, and chest to the point of bleeding; trying to escape his curse..." As Ali finished; a few tears slide down my check. Jake... Now I know why he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Look, I know how scary it is, but know that no matter what Jake looks like, he will always be the Jake you know." Ali said, hugging me. "You'll see. In the morning, he'll be back to normal." I nodded, leaning against Ali. I didn't sleep a wink all night as Ali comforted me. Every time I managed to calm myself down and try to go back inside, the beastly form of the lunavus flashed through my mind, causing me to succumb once more to my shaking. After a long night, the sun started peeking over the trees. Ali tugged gently on my arm. I looked up at her questionably.

"Come on, you will want to see this." she said helping me up. I followed her back into the tomb and to the room where Jake was. He was still lying there as the sun rose. As soon as the sun light hit his fur, it spread across his body transforming his dark beast form in a bright light. Suddenly, the light disappeared, leaving Jake sitting down, back in his human form. His entire back was blooded and bruised from the night along with most of his chest and his right shoulder. His back was turned to us as he sat up, grabbing his head and holding it with one hand.

"Ugh... Mom, can I have some bandages? I definitely had a rough night." he said with a bitter laugh. Crystal nudged me to come with her. I took a deep breath and forced my feet forward, up to Jake. I breathed as normally as I could muster, trying to control the half of me that wanted to turn and run away. Crystal leaned down next to Jake and started tending to his wounded shoulder; as I slowly approached him.

"Jake." Crystal started calmly. "We had a new guest late night." she said slowly. Jake laughed bitterly.

"What? Did I kill something?" he joked in a cruel way. Crystal sighed, looking at me.

"Not exactly." Crystal said, causing Jake to look at her questionably. I took another breath before taking another step forward. He slowly turned around to see what his mother was looking at. When his eyes meet my frightened ones; He froze.

"K-Kairi?" he said jumping up. He turned to Crystal. "Why in the world is she here?" he shouted. "Wait." he said turning back to me. "How- how long were you here?" he asked slowly.

"The whole night... Ali brought me here last night." I answered slowly, trying to keep the shaking from my voice. He noticed, of course, and looked at me; he's blue eyes filling with sadness.

"You saw me... Didn't you?" he said covering his face with his hand. "You're going to run away now right?" he said quietly. Ali sighed.

"She didn't run away when she saw you." Ali said. Jake dropped his hands and turned towards her.

"But she probably wanted too! And she would be right to do so! Why Ali? I told you not to tell her!" Jake shouted. I flinched, quietly shrinking from him. Ali sighed, looking at me. He stopped to turn away from her, and at me. I couldn't help but shake now, all my strength seemed drained. He looked down at the ground, his black bangs covering his eyes from view. He quickly transformed and ran out of a small hole in the wall. I looked up.

"Jake!" I called after him and stretched a hand out to stop him, but it was too late. I heard Ali sigh behind me.

"He handled that well." she said sarcastically. I turned towards Ali and Jake's parents.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come." I said slowly, glancing back towards the wall. Crystal smiled at me.

"It's not your fault, dear. We knew something like this would happen if you ever found out." she said wrapping an arm around me.

"Why don't you go home and rest for the day." Crystal said, leading me to the entrance of the tomb. "We'll take care of everything else." she said before looking at Ali. She nodded, understanding her mother's silent order before transforming and running out.

"I guess I'll do that." I said, giving Crystal a half smile before leaving and going towards my house. I walked slow, halfway hoping I would run across Jake, but I was alone. Last night's events still flooded my mind. Now, everything made sense. That's way Jake didn't want to tell me about his crystal and looked nervous when I asked him about the moon servants. I couldn't believe that all this time, he kept that... little detail from me. I sighed, I know why he did, but I wish he would have at least giving me a hint or something. Maybe things would have turned out differently if he had. Maybe I wouldn't be walking home alone right now. And maybe... Just maybe, I would have never seen that heart breaking sadness in his eyes. It was about an hour later when I arrived home. Mother and father were still gone and the house was completely silent. It was almost crushing. I laid down on the couch and looked up at the time. It was about 7:30... School would be starting soon. Rumors will probably start flying around about me and Jake's absence from school. Seth will probably make up some stupid story. I sighed, laying my arm over my eyes. Suddenly, school seemed less important. Why should it be? I should be out there, looking for Jake. I took a deep breath. What will happen now?


	15. Outbreak

Hey guys. Sorry it has been so long since I posted. Also I have good and bad news. The bad news is, since my school started back, I've been swamped with senior project and probably won't be able to update as often. The good news, however, is I FINALLY got my new laptop so I will be writing faster so hopefully I can post faster. Anyways, here is the new chapter you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 15: Outbreak

I sat up from my bed as my alarm when off. What a long night. I don't think I slept a wink last night. I sighed and threw off my covers. Those nightmares, I could only guess what caused them. Jake's monstrous form still sent shivers down my spine. I got off of my bed and walked over to my balcony, moving the curtains aside. It was a dark, stormy day; and it matched almost too perfectly with my mood. I moved slowly that morning. My whole body felt dead. I couldn't help but wonder if Jake would be at school today. If he was I had to talk to him. I have to tell him how I felt yesterday. Straighten out any misunderstandings. I was eating breakfast when I heard a honk. I looked outside to see Lorin's car. I'm glad I called her yesterday. I put my dishes up and ran outside, grabbing my book bag on the way. When I opened that door I gave Lorin the best smile I could muster.

"Good morning! I haven't seen you in so long." I said, caring on a normal conversation. Lorin smiled back at me.

"I know right? It's crazy. Everybody misses you." she said. I smiled back, buckling my seatbelt. It was silent for a while before Lorin spoke.

"It's crazy what happened to Jake." Lorin said. I turned towards her.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You know, him being in that car crash and stuff." Lorin explained. "Everyone was talking about it yesterday." I sat back in my seat, remembering the wounds Jake had yesterday.

"Oh... That." I said slowly looking out my window. I guess that was their cover story for all of his injuries. I flinched, remembering all of the gashes and bruises he had. I hope he's all right... It wasn't much longer before we pulled into school. I grabbed my book bag and got out of the car, walking into school with Lorin. As soon as I got in the door I was tackled by Kaily.

"I'm so sorry Kairi! Why didn't you call me?" Kaily said in a whining tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Emily walked up to us and sighed.

"She means your break up with Jake." Emily explained. I gave a confused look at her.

"Yeah!" Kaily said getting off of me. "Jake came in this morning and said that you guys had broken up yesterday." Kaily said. My heart sank. Broke up? But why?

"Where is he?" I asked blankly.

"In first period." Kaily answered, with a sad tone.

"Don't worry. We'll go with you." Emily said softly. I nodded and started walking towards are first period class. As soon as I got to the classroom and walked in the door, I saw him sitting at his desk. He diffidently looked like he had been in a car crash. His shoulder and hand bandages could be seen and I wouldn't doubt if his entire torso was bandaged as well. He noticed me and instantly looked away. I took a deep breath and walked over to his desk, as Lorin, Emily and Kaily followed at a close distance.

"Jake..." I started, trying to keep calm when I made it to his desk. Even though Jake was back to normal, just looking at him brought up the images of his beast form.

"There's no need to thank me." he said in a cold tone, not looking at me. Thank him? Does he think I hate him now? That made my heart sink lower. How could I ever hate him? I opened my mouth to tell him he was wrong but the bell interrupted me. Kaily tugged on my arm for us to take our seats. I sighed and looked back at him, but did as she said, taking my seat. That hour was one of the slowest hours in my life. I had so many conflicting emotions that I didn't know what to feel. I was furious that he thought I wanted to break up with him, sadden that he was so hurt be my silence yesterday morning, and afraid of losing him, forever. I looked back at him frequently. He sat, looking out the window with his hand prolong up his chin. The sadness that was held in his eyes broke my heart in half. The bell finally rang and I saw Jake pass my desk and walk out the door. I quickly got up and followed him, trying to catch up to him, which is pretty hard sense he is so fast. I finally caught up to him and hooked my arm around his.

"Come with me." I said, dragging him off to the janitor's closet. I shut the door behind us and turned towards him.

"Kairi, let me out." he said calmly, not looking at me.

"No, not until you listen." I said firmly. He huffed but didn't try to get out. "Okay then." I said, taking a deep breath. "Jake, I'm not scared of you." he laughed bitterly, and looked at me. His blue eyes, staring down at me just like his beast form had. Fear spread throughout me once again. He clenched his teeth at my face with I was sure showed my fear.

"Stop kidding yourself. Look at you. You're shaking, just by being in the same room as me." Jake pointing out, which wasn't wrong. I was shaking. I was scared. I sighed.

"Okay... So maybe I'm a little scared but that doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about? You're terrified by me. Isn't this hard on you? Just give up." Jake said coldly. I was at a loss for words. The sadness in his voice wanted to make me cry. Give up? How could I?

"It's not hard on me." I said, trying to stand without shaking to show him, and failing desperately.

"I scare you. You're shaking!" Jake said, raising his voice a little. I flinched, his roar sounding throughout my head when he did. Why was I scared? I was discussed at myself for fearing him... It's still Jake. Ali's voice ringed through my head. She's right... It is still Jake. He's the only one I've ever felt safe and secure around since I became a lypin. He smile made my heart flutter, I found myself lost in his loving gaze. I clenched the cloth of my shirt on my chest and looked up at him, determination filling me

"I don't care." I said bluntly. Don't you know I can't be without you?

"I've killed people before in that form!" Jake continued.

"I don't care." Please don't leave me alone.

"I could seriously hurt you! I could kill you!" Jake shouted.

"I. Don't. Care." I said firmly, looking up into his eyes. I love you. He stopped and looked away from me, refusing to look me in the eye. I sighed.

"Jake, so I'm scared of your beast form, it doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you anymore." I said, touching his arm. He flinched at my touch. "So there's one side of you that's scary, but there's other side of you too. You're sweet, and funny, and sometimes I can't stand you, but you would never do anything to hurt me."

"But I could've hurt you-" Jake started, weakly.

"But you didn't." I said interrupting him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled gentle at him. "It's those sides of you that I really care about." Jake closed his eyes.

"You don't care what I am?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to." I said, moving my hand to cup his cheek. He opened his eyes to look at me and I smiled sweetly and him. He half smiled back at me.

"Oh and one more thing," I said, dropping my hand and pointing a threatening finger at him. "If you ever break up with me again, I'm going to kill you." I said seriously. Jake chuckled at me, bringing me into his chest.

"I won't. Thank you." he said hugging me tighter. I smiled hugging him back, careful not to hug him too tightly because of his injuries. I let go after a while and looked up at him.

"Come on, let's go to class." I said smiling at him. He frowned.

"Do we have to?" he said quietly looking annoyed. I laughed at his childlike attitude.

"Come on." I giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him to our next period. The rest of the day was pretty hectic. Everyone was asking if we really had broken up or gotten back together. Jake came up with the smart cover up that he had heard me on the phone and thought I was telling my parents that I was going to break up with him. I tell you, his quick thinking really comes in handy. At lunch, we decided to sit with my friends for the first time since we started dating. It was a funny sight, seeing my friends ask him all kinds of questions like if he worked out, or what kind of music he listened to, even if he had an older brother. The best questions though, was when Lorin and Kaily asked when he confessed to me, or if he taken me out somewhere romantic. You could tell by the look on his face that he was stumped by all the questions. I couldn't help but stare at him in amusement as my friends continued their investigation. I wonder if he knows how much I care for him. If not, I have to tell him. It was strange, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't imagine my life without Jake in it. Even before I meet him, I wondered how I ever made it. I almost couldn't believe that Jake was a Lunavus. The monstrous form I saw during the full moon didn't match with Jake at all. I sighed and turned to look out the window. I guess that was just one of life's little quirks. Jake noticed me look outside and lend over to look me in the face.

"You okay?" he said, a little concerned. I turned towards him to see him looking at me, eyes furrowed as if trying to read my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes." I said giving him a smile. He continued to stare at me before Kaily jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to flinch and the unknown contact.

"Hey I just thought of something! You wouldn't happen to have any cute friends?" Kaily said. Lorin sighed.

"Kaily... Just drop it." Emily said with a giggle.

"But ALL of the cute guys have cute friends, so he has to have at least one." Kaily whined.

"N-not really..." Jake said slowly, looking confused. I laughed at the scene, causing everyone to look at me.

"You guys are priceless." I said giggling a little. Kaily puffed out her checks and let go of Jake, crossing her arms instead.

"You guys are so mean." Kaily whined. We all started laughing at that. Kaily pouted for a while before laughing with us.

"Oh! I just remembered! We only have a few more weeks till schools out!" Kaily said happily.

"Oh yeah... Exams will be starting soon, huh? It seems like the year just started." Emily said.

"Ugh... Don't remind me. I'll probably fail mine." Katie sighed, laying her head down.

"Well at least you don't have it as bad as Jake here." Emily said, pointing her thumb in Jake's direction.

"Me? Why?" Jake said confused.

"Oh yeah... I forgot transfer students have to take extra exams for the classes they missed." I said, causing Jake to look at me.

"Exams? What kind?" he said tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Just for the classes you need to pass this grade." I answered. Jake put his head on his hand.

"Great..." he said with a sigh. I laughed.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Smarty Pants." I said with a giggle. He glared at me, causing me to laugh more. The bell sounded, indicating lunch was over. We all picked up are trays and quickly threw out trash away and hurried to our next class. Jake, who was walking beside me, grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. I smiled back, blushing a little before intertwining my fingers with his. I don't think I could be this happy with anyone else.


	16. New Dangers

Sorry it has taken me awhile to get this chapter posted. I haven't had much time to write lately. Anyways I made this chapter extra-long for that reason. So do enjoy the 16th chapter of Wolves! You know I've written a lot of chapters in this story… hm… maybe I'll have some kind of special when I reach 20! I think I'll let you guys choose what I will do! So if you have an idea either pm me or post it on the comments! I'll choose the one I like the most for the special. Well enough of my rambling, on to the story!

Chapter 16: New Dangers

I sighed, as I tried to finish my weekend homework. I felt a vein pop out of my head as I practically crushed my pencil in my hand.

"Jake..." I growled.

"Yes?" he said is his normal sly voice.

"Would you mind getting off of me!?" I yelled, as Jake's arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me on his lap.

"Truthfully, you're the one who's on me." he replayed, all smarty like, smirking his usually smirk. I slammed my head on my desk in annoyance. Ever since I found out about him being a moon servant and all that... Er... Confusion happened, he has been so clingy! Not that I don't like a little more male attention, it's just that I can't do anything without him right there. Doing chores, homework, at school, and even when I'm asleep! I mean I love Jake and all, but he's smothering me with all of this "puppy love".

"You're going to get brain damage that way." he said, chuckling. I groaned, lifting my head of the desk, and leaning in on my hand.

"Don't you have something else to do then keep me from completing my homework?" I asked, tiredly. He snuggled his head into my neck.

"Nope." he said smirking. I sighed, giving up on completing my homework tonight. My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"Can I get my phone, please?" I said with a sigh. I felt Jake's arms loosen around me and stood up, walking over to my phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked, strangely annoyed by someone calling me.

"Kairi? Can we talk?" Seth's voice said from the other line. I growled inwardly. Him again?

"No." I said rather coldly before taking the phone from my ear and shutting it. I stood there, staring at it for a few minutes before screeching in a low tone, annoyed. I'm sure my sudden outburst scared Jake, because I could have sworn I hear him fall out of the chair. I don't really know because I didn't care enough to turn around.

"You ok?" Jake said in a cautious voice, walking up behind me.

"No, I am not O.K." I said sharply, turning towards him. He held his hands up in a defense position.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all worked up." he said, a confused tone lining his voice. I sighed and started rubbing my temples.

"I need to go shopping..." I said, walking past Jake to close my school books and put them in my book bag.

"This late?" Jake asked as he watched me.

"It's only 5:00. It's not that late." I said grabbing my purse and putting on my shoes.

"Oh... Then I'll go with you." Jake volunteered.

"No thank you." I said grabbing my coat and shutting my bedroom door. I strode out of my house, deciding to go on a little window shopping venture since I didn't have a lot of money with me. I got to downtown Raleigh, and started to look through the windows of different shops, going into a few of them for fun. I had been out for a while when I walked into a cute jewelry store that had jewelry made by local artist, hoping to find some cute new earrings. As I was looking at the earring display, I noticed a cute little necklace. I looked over at it, leaning down to get a closer look. It was a beautiful blue crescent moon on a silver chain. The moon was a little bigger than a dollar coin and the crescent it's self was sliver and a few silver swirls wrapped around the blue crescent shaped crystal that lay in the middle. I picked it up gentle, instantly thinking of Jake. I smiled a little thinking about it being Jake's symbol. I looked around it to see it was a part of a whole set called "The Blue Moon". There were earrings and few bracelets, but one bracelet that stood out from the others. Unlike the rest it was very simple. It was a black leather bracelet with a cute silver crescent charm that had a small sapphire in the middle. I looked at both before smiling and picking them up, heading to the casher to pay for them. I walked out of the store with my little bag. I took out the crescent moon necklace to try it on, attaching it around my neck and pulling a small hand mirror out of my purse to look at it. It fit in well with my light blue shirt and white short shelved half blazer. I looked in the bad at the bracelet, thinking that it would be a great present for Jake. His birthday was coming up soon. I smiled at my brilliance, putting the bag in my purse for safe keeping. I looked up to see it was getting very dark. I better head home... I thought, deciding to take the shortcut of the back allays to go home. Not one of my best ideas. As I started to walk through the alleyways, I felt a vibration from my phone. I pulled it out of my purse, flipping it open to see I had 7 new messages, most of them from Seth and one from Kaily, asking if I wanted to go prom dress shopping with her. I had almost forgotten about prom in all of the lypin business. I smiled, typing out my replay and sending it before deleting the ones from Seth. I looked up, and didn't recognize were I was. Just fabulous... I sighed and decided to follow the city lights to a main road and going home that way. Just as I was about to carry out my plan, a loud bang came from down a side alley. I looked down it to see two men stumble out of a nearby bar. Crap. I turned to quietly sneak down the other alley to avoid their attention, when I almost tripped over some empty cans, knocking them over and gaining the attention of the men. Double crap. I saw them smirk and snicker, starting to walk towards me. I started on a new plan. I quickly grabbed my cell phone, going to call Jake, when I remembered something that ruined my idea. Jake doesn't have a cell phone! I groaned. What kind of teenage boy DOESN'T have a cell phone!? I heard one of them call out to me and turned around, backing away from them. My back hit the wall and my fear sank in. What now!? I prepared to scream, hopefully to gain the attention of someone close by, maybe with a bat... Then I thought; I'm a wolf for crying out loud! I'll just scare them the run off. They were too drunk for anyone to take them seriously. As I formed my plan in my head, one of them grabbed my hands and pushed them up against the wall. There goes that plan. They snickered at my weak attempts to break free. When I felt all hope was lost I heard steps coming from behind the men. They turned around, giving me a view of the person. I almost leaped in joy of who it was. Ryu was standing behind them, growling.

"Let her go." he said firmly, scaring off the two men. They quickly muttered their apologies before running off. I sighed, relieved, rubbing my now bruised wrists. Ryu walked up to me with a confused face.

"What are you doing out here?" he said, stopping a few feet in front of me. "And where's Jake? Isn't he with you?" I smiled weakly.

"Um... Not here, I was shopping by myself." I answered, shyly. Ryu shook his head.

"It's not that great of an idea for a girl to shop alone, even as wolf." Ryu said with a sigh. "Oh well. You're not hurt, are you?" I shook my head.

"No, thanks to you." I said gratefully. He waved it off with a shrug.

"Anything for a fellow wolf." he said. "But I don't understand why you didn't just call for help."

"Well I tried, but Jake doesn't have a cell phone." I answered. Ryu stared at me for a while before busting out laughing. I blinked at him, surprised, getting a little offended at his laughter.

"Well duh, he doesn't have a cell phone. We don't need one, we just howl if we need each other." Ryu said after a while.

"Howl?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Like this." he said before taking a deep breath and letting out a loud barking howl followed by a sharp one. I stared at him shocked, he sounded just like a wolf.

"I can't really do that." I confessed, softly. Ryu laughed.

"Yeah, newbies usually can't. Well, not a first." he said turning away from me. "Come on, I'll get you so coffee while we wait." he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Wait?" I asked, walking up beside him.

"Yeah, I called Jake. He should be here soon, I sounded an emergency." Ryu replied calmly. I sighed. He will be so mad... I followed Ryu out of the alleyways and into a more lighted part of town. He led me into a small cafe, ordering a coffee for me and himself. We sat down in silence. I sighed, before starting to talk.

"By the way, what were you doing out here?" I asked. Ryu looked at me then shrugged.

"Sometimes I'll stroll around downtown if I'm bored. Good thing I did though." Ryu smirked. I rolled my eyes. He's Jake's friend alright.

"Well, thank you anyways." I smiled. He shrugged, getting ready to take another sip of his coffee before the door opened. Jake was standing there panting. He noticed us and halfway ran over to us.

"Kairi! Are you ok?" he said hugging me.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Ryu." I said lightly hugging him back. He let me go and stepped back.

"What?" he said, his voice filled with dread.

"Well... I might have gotten attack by... Two drunk guys..." I said very slowly. I already could hear his voice in my head, telling me how stupid I was going by myself.

"What!?" Jake said rather loudly, drawing the attention of the other customers.

"Shh... Jake..." I said trying to quite him down.

"Don't shh me! Are you an idiot? What in the world were you thinking? Walking down an ally past dark..." Jake ended with a huff, pulling a chair from a nearby table and sitting down. He sighed rubbing his temples. "Really, what am I going to do with you...?" I sighed, looking down.

"Yeah, you owe me big time." Ryu snickered. Jake looked up and glared at him.

"What? You do, I did save her." Ryu said giving him a toothy grin. Jake growled silently and then stole Ryu's coffee out of his hands and held it away from him when he tried to get it back. I sighed and looked up at Jake.

"I'm sorry, Jake... I shouldn't have gone by myself." I said slowly. Jake nodded.

"Exactly." he said, still holding Ryu's coffee out of his reach.

"But," I started, causing Jake and Ryu to look at me. I glared at him, standing up. "If you," I said pointing at Jake, "Hadn't annoyed the crap out of me earlier today I wouldn't have even left! You puppy love is killing me!" I said, my bad mood coming back. Jake flicked back, his eyes wide. I sighed grabbing my coffee and turned to Ryu.

"Ryu." I said to get his attention. He jumped and looked at me.

"Y-yes?" he said, halfway shrinking down, trying to figure out if I was going to chew him out as well.

"Thank you for helping me out early and for the coffee. If you'll excuse me." I said turning to leave.

"Uh... Yea. No probs..." Ryu said scratching the back of his head. Jake chuckled a little and got up as well.

"See you later, Ryu." Jake said before following after me. I opened the door and walked out into the warm night. I took a deep breath, letting in the fresh night air. Jake walked up behind me and leaned over my shoulder.

"You know." he started, making me jump. "You could have told me." he said with a smirk. I turned to him a little annoyed at myself for letting him sneak up on me.

"What?" I asked confused. He chuckled a little.

"That I was smothering you with my, as you call it, 'puppy love'." he said jokingly.

"Oh..." I said looking down. "I didn't want to, well after all that's happened..." I trailed off. Jake's smirk disappeared, his face growing serious.

"You did want me to think you were still scared of me, right?" Jake finished for me. I looked at him, and then looked away nodding. Jake smiled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"As long as you remain by my side, it doesn't matter." he said softly. "Next time tell me if something's bothering you." I smiled at him.

"Jake..." I said looking at him. I nodded. "Alright. I will." he nodded back, letting go of my chin.

"Good. Now, let me take you home." he said, sticking his hands in his pockets, starting to walk towards my house. I smiled and caught up with him, wrapping my arms around his.

"Oh! While I'm being honest." I started, gaining Jake's attention. "Well... You see, Seth has been calling and texting me lately to try to convenes me to get back together with him." I said rather fast, giving him an innocent smile afterwards. He stared forward, letting my words soak in. Every passing second, he face grew more and more pissed.

"What?" he said looking down at me, is voice dripping with anger. I laughed awkwardly; I could feel the air getting thick.

"Yeah, well... I tell him every time that I'm dating you and that I'm happy with you and stuff." I explained, kissing up a little to get him in a better mood. He was silent, so I glanced up at his face only to see him glaring forward, growling silently. I looked down, trying to think of something to get him to stop thinking about Seth.

"On another note... Prom is in a week." I said, remembering Kaily's text. That did the trick. Jake looked down at me confused.

"Prom? What's that?" he said, tilting his head to the side in a cute way. I giggled at his ignorance and looked up at him to answer his question.

"It's a dance, only for juniors and seniors." I said to explain simply.

"A dance huh? Is it formal?" he said trying to figure out the term 'prom'.

"Well, halfway. All the boys were tuxes, and the girls were dresses. But there's no formal dancing or anything." I answered.

"Hm..." Jake said, looking back forward. It was silent for a while so I decided to continue on.

"Actually, most of the couples go together..." I said slowly, hoping he'd get the point.

"That interesting. Is it a custom?" he said not looking at me. I huffed and his blunt attitude. He was ignoring me. I let go of his arm and hoped in front of him.

"No... I'm saying ALL the couples go together." I said, emphasizing that all couple go. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Yeah, you just said that." he said, confused by my actions. I groaned, getting tired of trying to get him to catch on. Sometimes it's like I'm talking to a brick wall...

"Ugh, I'm trying to get you to ask me to go with you!" I said, annoyed. Might as well tell him, he wouldn't have gotten it anytime soon.

"Oh. Well yeah, that would nice." he said, kind of surprised. I crossed my arms, not too happy with his answer. Jake chuckled at me, hugging me to him.

"You're so cute." he said, laughing a little. He let me go, messing up my hair with his hand in a playful manner. "If that's what you want, then I would be honored to take you to this prom of yours." he said, smiling at me. I pouted, trying to fix my hair.

"Meanie..." I said, puffing out my cheeks. Jake laughed grabbing my hand, instantly intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Come on, let's get you home." he said with a chuckle. I sighed but followed him. I smiled to myself, looking at our hands. What am I going to do with him? I thought, laughing silently to myself.


	17. To Be Human

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've replied last but I had some problems with my computer so ALL of my chapter in this story got wiped from my desktop along with the others I was working on. But, I found this on my flash drive, thank goodness, so it will only cost me a few more days to rewrite my next few chapters. Anyways, I was looking on fanfiction and over 2,000 people have read my story! So I wanted to think all my readers for reading my story! It's really nice to know that you guys enjoy it so well! Well I hate to keep you any longer from reading the 17th chapter so I'm going to stop jabbering and let you guys read! Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to comment! I love reading what you guys think :D!

Chapter 17: To Be Human

Kairi POV

I sat up in my bed and yawned, stretching out my arms and back from my sleep. I blinked a few times, rubbing my eyes to get use to the bright morning light, before throwing my covers off. I moved my feet up to get out of bed, hearing a groan from the bottom of my bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my covers, pulling them back to reveal the black wolf that lay at the end of my bed. Jake yawned, showing his sharped teeth and stretched out his front paws on my bed. He shook his fur straight and got up, stretching his ear cutely before looking at me.

'Good morning.' he said before yawning again. I giggled at him then patted his head.

"Jake, what _are_ you doing?" I said, holding in a laugh. He smirked and walked over to lay his head in my lap to look at me with his puppy dog eyes.

'What? This?' he said, obviously refusing to him being a wolf. 'You got mad last time, so I thought this would be better.' he said innocently. I giggled, starting to comb my fingers through his soft fur.

"Yeah... But it makes you seem more like my pet then my boyfriend." I said, lifting an eyebrow at him. He looked annoyed and got up from my lap, jumping off my bed and transforming back to his human-self.

"You're so cruel, Kairi." Jake pouted. I shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame me if Seth decided to pop by one day and you were a wolf. It's not like you can just transform back in front of him." I said with a smirk. Jake huffed.

"Pft. Yeah but I can bite him." Jake said with a mysterious smirk. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, starting my normal Sunday route. I sat down in front of my vanity and started undoing the braid I put my hair in last night. Jake smiled his cute half smile and walked up behind me.

"So quiet, you wouldn't mind?" he said leaning down so his head was beside mine, looking at my face through the mirror. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"You really need to act more human-like." I said, turning my attention back to my hair. I saw Jake pout in the mirror.

"Human-like? I thought I already was." he said, confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Normal people don't threaten to bite others." I said, finishing unbraiding my hair. Jake chuckled and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Since when have I been normal?" he joked. "Of course, that's what makes me _so_ irresistible." he said, mocking the way Kaily fantasized about us again Friday. I giggled and started brushing my hair.

"Yeah modest too." I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Anyways, I don't really see the point. It's not like I'm going to live around humans forever." Jake huffed. I rolled my eyes and put my hair in a side ponytail.

"I guess not but you have to for another year." I said with a giggle. He sighed and grabbed my hair bow out of my hair. "Hey!" I said defensively trying to get it back from him.

"You look beautiful with your hair down." he said bluntly, lightly running his hand through my hair. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"W-whatever..." I said looking away from him. He chuckled and leaned down to lay his chin on my head.

"So cruel... Can't you just accept a complement?" he said in a joking tone, smirking. I blushed redder and ignored his comment. Because it's embarrassing that's why... I thought, huffing. I doubt I will ever get use to his random acts of affection.

"So, how... How are you injures?" I said changing the subject.

"Hm? They're fine." he said, a little surprised by me asking. "Why? You worried about me?" he said with his classic smirk.

"O-of course I am! I'm still your girlfriend, aren't I?" I said embarrassed. Jake gave me one of his rare smiles, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Of course you are. How could you not be?" he said gently. I blushed and turned away from him. Jake chuckled, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. "By the way, about this 'prom' thing... What exactly do I have to do?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Oh! Prom!" I said getting up and going over to my window were my phone was plugged up. "What's today?" I said cutting on my phone.

"Uh... Sunday?" Jake answered, confused by my franticness.

"No, the day of the month." I said waving off his answer with my hand. My phone came on and I looked at the date. May 28th... Crap. I quickly put down my phone and ran to my closet to look for an outfit.

"What are you doing?" Jake said in a tone that questioned my sanity.

"I forgot I was going to meet Kaily to go prom dress shopping today!" I said franticly throwing my clothes on my bed. Jake chuckled and continued to watch me in amusement. I stopped to turn and glare at him.

"Could you stop entertaining yourself and help for a minute?" I sighed. Jake smirked.

"Alright I guess." he said. "But, you owe me." he continued, smirking wider. I rolled my eyes. Of course I do. I thought tiredly.

"Fine, fine." I sighed. "Could you get that blue necklace on the desk?" I asked, turning to my closet once more, grabbing a blue tank top with a white quarter-sleeved top and dark Jean shorts. I also grabbed my new light blue high-heels to go with my outfit.

"Uh... Is this it?" I heard Jake's voice and turned to see him holding the new blue crescent necklace I got a few days ago.

"Oh." I said, grabbing it from him. "It's not what I had in mind, but I think it will look better." I said smiling at the necklace. "Thanks Jake." I said walking towards my bathroom with my outfit to get dressed.

"By the way..." Jake started on the other side of the door. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"In a little boutique, about three days ago...Why?" I asked putting on my outfit.

"Well it's just... Never mind." Jake said quickly. I laughed.

"What? It's your moon shadow right?" I said putting on the said necklace.

"Well... Yeah, it is." Jake said in a confused tone. I walked out on the bathroom and put my shoes on.

"And that's why I bought it." I said, smiling at him. He smirked walking closer to me.

"Really?" he said in a husky voice. I blushed, instantly regretting telling him that. He stopped right in front of me, towering my small figure. Man, he really is taller than me... I thought, tilting my head up to look him in the eye.

"Y-yeah..." I said slowly. He's smirk grew wider at my answer and he leaned down so his face was only a few inches from mine.

"How sweet of you to think of me like that..." he said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. I blushed as his hand came up to casually brush my cheek with the back of his hand. He started to lean down closer to me, making my heartbeat speed up in my chest. I felt his warm breath rush across my heated face as he approached me ever so slowly. My breath started to quicken as he got closer to my lips, he's musky scent washing over me, making me feel weak at the knees.

What an effect he has on me.

My eyes fluttered closed as his lip became dangerously closer to mine. I leaned forward a bit for our lips to meet, and then...

My phone beeped loudly, indicating that I was reviving a call. Jake sighed before he backed away enough so I could answer my phone. I quickly opened it, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly, causing Jake to chuckle lightly.

"Kairi? Where are you? You did remember we're buying our dresses today, right?" Kaliy's voice came from the other side.

"Yeah, totally. I was just on my way out." I continued, trying hard to make my breathing even.

"Did you just take a jog or something? You sound out of breath." Kaily asked, causing me to blush pink.

"No, I just finished getting ready. I kind of woke up late." I answered quickly. It wasn't really a lie, but there was no way I was going to tell her that Jake almost kissed me before she called.

"Oh okay. So text me when you get close to the shop." Kaily said.

"Sure, I will definitely do that." I said, taking a glance at the time on my wall clock.

"Great! See you then!" Kaily said in a sing-song voice before hanging up. I sighed flipping my phoned closed.

"Kaily?" Jake asked. I nodded my head to answer him.

"She's already at the shop." I said slowly, sighing. It takes at least fifteen minutes to get to the downtown area and the shop is halfway across there.

"Want me to drive you?" Jake offered calmly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Thanks." I said not really looking at him. He chuckled, obviously loving the effect he had over me. He kissed my cheek before pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"Let's go." I blushed but nodded, grabbing my white purse before following him out the door. I quickly scribbled out a note to my parents in case they were to come home before me and getting in Jake's shinning car. I buckled my seatbelt as Jake got in the car and started it. I sighed deeply. This is the second time I've been in his car...

"June 8th..." I muttered to myself remembering that the first real conversation we ever had was in this car.

"Huh?" Jake said, looking at me confused. I blushed, relishing that I said his birthday out loud.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, waving me hands in front of me. "I was just thinking that this is the second time I've rode in your car..." I said as a quick cover-up, looking away from him.

"Hmm... Yeah it is..." Jake said slowly before shrugging. "Guess that means I need to take you out more." He said smirking to himself.

"Ha? How did you come up with that solution?" I asked, looking back at him. He chuckled.

"You've probably been in Seth's car a dozen times before, right?" He said. I stared at him a little before answering.

"Yeah..." I said slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well then, I'm defiantly not losing to him." Jake smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him, but left it alone. Boys are so weird... I turned to stare out the window as the trees passed by. This really is like last time... I thought before looking back over at Jake.

"Hey Jake." I said to get his attention.

"Hm?" he said, not looking at me.

"Your birthday is in a few days, right?" I asked. He looked over at me then.

"Yeah. Why?" he said a little confused.

"Well are you doing anything with your family?" I asked, wondering when a good time would be to give him his present. He smiled a half smile before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Why are you so curious all the sudden?" he said with a light chuckle. I blushed a little. Did he figure me out already?

"Well, isn't it normal to be curious about things like this?" I answered back, hoping he would buy it. He looked puzzled for a bit then gave me one of his infamous smiles.

"Guess so." he said, before answering my question. "No, not really. I've never celebrated my birthday." he said quietly.

"Really?" I said appalled. "Not even once?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope." he answered bluntly. Silence filled the car again. In my head I was almost leaping for joy. Yes! I can give him his present on his birthday! And even better than that, I can throw him a fabulous party as well! It's so perfect! I thought with a giggle. Jake looked at me like I was losing my sanity, but shrugged. Probably not wanting to know. It wasn't much longer before Jake pulled into one of the parking lots near the store and parked. I sighed, unbuckling and grabbing my purse. I really didn't want to go. What I really wanted was go back home and continue what Jake and I were doing earlier. I blushed slightly at that before shaking it off. Jake got out after me, putting his hands in his pockets indifferently.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged.

"Making sure you don't almost get raped again." he said bluntly. I sighed.

"How long are you going to hang that over my head?" I asked, turning towards him. Jake smirked down at me.

"Till you learn your lesson… though, I would rather punish you for leaving ma alone." He said in a playful way. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No way." I said firmly, continuing to walk towards the store. Jake pouted and walked behind me. Kaily was standing in front of the dress store on her cellphone. She noticed us walk up and shut her phone, walking towards us.

"Kairi! There you are!" She said before noticing Jake behind me. "Oh? You brought Jake to?" Kaily asked.

"No, he was just dropping me off." I smiled at her. Kaily started to pout a little.

"Aw… I thought he was going to help pick out your dress. He could be all like, 'Kairi, that dress looks great on you.' And then you would be all like, 'Oh Jake do you really think so?' and then and then!" Kaily said before squealing. I sighed.

"What exactly do you take us as?" I asked with an aspirated tone. Jake just smirked.

"I kind of like that scenario." Jake said with a slight chuckle. I turned back towards him.

"Ha? Not you too." I exclaimed, blushing slightly. Jake just laughed at me before ruffling my hair.

"Come down. I'll be going ok?" he said, amused. He lend forwarded to lightly kiss my cheek. "Call me when you're done." He said before walking back to his car. Kaily giggled before wrapping her hand around mine.

"Shall we?" Kaily asked with a giggle. I smiled brightly at her.

"Of course." I replied back, laughing before following her into the store.


	18. Beauty and the Beast

HEY LOVELYS! Jeez... sorry its been sooo long! I've been busy beyond the term and I didn't have any time to sit down and write! I kinda cut this one off early cause I still need to finish the last part but I didn't want to make you guys wait longer! Besides, this is like three pages and its not even half of it lol Anyways, Please enjoy!

Chapter 18: Beauty and the Beast

Kairi POV

I sighed happily as I sat through the last class of the day. Tonight was prom and the night I was looking forward to all week. The dress I found with Kaily was absolutely perfect! It was a beautiful midnight blue silky dress that went all the way down to my feet in the back and was a little higher in the front. It was a very slim fit that hugged to me perfectly. (Here's the link to Kairi's dress! wsphoto/v0/520568133_ ) I also bought the prettiest high heels and a diamond chocker with matching earrings. I couldn't wait to put it on tonight and go to my first prom with Jake. I was all giggling thinking about his reaction of me in my dress. As for Jake, he was yawning loudly in his seat, staring out the window in a bored manner. The bell rang as the teacher dismissed us. I stretched out, putting my notebooks and textbooks up in my book bag.

"Hey beautiful." I heard a sly voice say over me. I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Jake leaning on my desk, smirking.

"Hello Jake." I giggled. "Did you have a nice nap?" I joked. He started to pout at me.

"I never actually fell asleep." he said, defending himself. I laughed.

"You could have fooled me." I giggled. He pouted before flicking my forehead.

"Hey!" I said rubbing my hurt forehead. Jake chuckled.

"I'm picking you up at 6, right?" he said, quickly changing the subject. I looked up at him before smiling.

"Yep! You did get your tux didn't you?" I asked. Jake sighed, getting off my desk and easily slinging my book bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah I did... But..." Jake said starting to look annoyed. I leaned over to look at his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he looked so mad all the sudden.

"It's nothing." Jake said, quickly dismissing the matter altogether. "So, am I taking you home today?" he asked, casually sliding his free hand in his pocket.

"Nope, Lorin is, remember?" I said with a laugh. "Don't want you peaking at my dress." I teased. He huffed, pouting a little.

"I don't see why it's that important anyways..." he muttered to himself. I laughed a little at him before we walked out of the classroom together. I felt a small touch on my hand and looked down to see than Jake had grabbed my hand while we were walking. I smiled quietly to myself, clasping my fingers with his. I smiled wider, happy that everything in my life was going so well. I mean I got Jake who is the best boyfriend ever, I'm part of a secret world of wolves that no one else knows about, and I have the absolute perfect prom dress. What could go wrong? As we walked down the hallway, I watched all the other girls laugh and giggle about tonight's event. It was always so nice to see everyone so excited. Even the guys seemed nervous talking among themselves. We reached the front doors and Lorin was standing there along with Kaily.

"Hey!" I waved, letting go of Jake's hand to go up to them. "Ready to go?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yep." Lorin smiled before looking towards Kaily. "Kaily is coming along too so that she can do your hair and makeup." Lorin giggled. Kaily smirked, nodding proudly.

"And she's going to look perfect if I do say so myself." Kaily said, bragging about her own talents as Jake came up behind me. "Jake you're going to be so shocked that you might have a heart attack." Kaily huffed with a smirk. Jake just starred at her weirdly.

"I sure hope not." Jake said, sighing. He turned to be brushing a stray strand of hair from my cheek. "I'll be at your house to pick you up around 6 okay?" He said, removing his hand from my face.

"Yeah…" I said blushing slightly. "I'll see you at 6 then." I said, smiling up at him, before grabbing my book bag from him and leaving with Lorin and Kaily.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kaily exclaimed as soon as we got in the car. "Finally, junior year has come and we get to go to prom!" Kaily yelled.

"Kaily! Come down." Lorin said, annoyed by her loudness. "It is exciting though isn't it Kairi?" Lorin said turning to me. I smiled brightly at her.

"Yep!" I said anxiety and delight rising up inside me. "I can't wait till tonight." I said, looking out the window as the car drove, fantasizing what tonight would be like. It wasn't long till we arrived at my house and locked ourselves in my room.

"Okay, I brought all of my stuff." Kaily said, grabbing a large duffle bag. She unzipped the zipper and the bag was filled to the top with hair supplies and markup.

"Uh… Kaily? Don't you think that's a little too much?" I asked, pointing at her filled bag. Kaily huffed, waving her hand back at forth.

"Nonsense. I'm on a mission to make you look as beautiful as possible." Kaily said, with a goofy grin. "Besides-" Kaily said nudging my arm. "-Don't you want Jake to be impressed?" Kaily mentioned.

"Well…" I said blushing from embarrassment. She was right. I really wanted to show Jake how pretty I could be. It was embarrassing but I wanted to be as beautiful as possible for him.

"Then we better get started!" Kaily said, pulling me to my desk and making me sit down on the chair. "We only got 4 hours till Jake arrives to pick you up and we're going to need it." Kaily said, making me feel like it was a bad idea to let her do this. She grabbed my brush and started combing my hair, gentle. "I think that an up-do would suit your dress better. What do you think Lorin?" Kaily said turning toward Lorin.

"I think so, but maybe just half up instead of all the way up." Lorin suggested. So for the next three hours these conversations between Lorin and Kaily continued, going from the shade of eye shadow and how much to put on to whether my hair should be curled of straightened. I didn't know prom would be so tiring. It wasn't long till it was already 6 o'clock and the doorbell rang. Both Lorin and Kaily began running around trying to finish my look as I heard my parents open the door and let Jake in.

"Crap! I can't believe that Jake's here already!" Kaily said as she grabbed my shoes and my dress from my closet.

"Hurry, put your dress on. We'll get your jewelry." Lorin said, going downstairs with Kaily to get my jewelry that I bought with Kaily when we went shopping. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door to listen to them running down the stairs. I leaned my ear against the door to listen to them talking to Jake.

"Oh hey Jake! Don't you look snazzy?" Kaily joked with a giggle. I heard Jake huff, automatically knowing that he was annoyed.

"I guess so. These things are hard to put on." He complained. I could hear Lorin and Kaily laugh at his complaint.

"Well, Kairi's almost ready; we're just getting her jewelry." Kaily said before I heard them walking off to the den were my jewelry bag was. I backed away from my door, suddenly feeling nervous. I took a deep sigh before going over to get dressed and put on my shoes. I heard and knock on my door as well as Lorin's voice coming from the other side.

"Kairi? Are you dressd?" She asked.

"Yeah I am. Come on in." I answered before the door cracked open and Kaily and Lorin walked in.

"Oh my gosh. You look gorgeous Kairi!" Kaily said, smiling at me. "Here, let's get your jewelry on." She said before helping my get my necklace and bracelet on. I grabbed me earrings from their box and put them on as well as the ring I had gotten.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said smiling at them. Lorin and Kaily both smiled back and me before nudging me out the door.

"Go and have fun." Kaily winked playfully.

"You'll be fine." Lorin added with a kind smile. I smiled back and them before nodding and stood at the top of the stairs. At the bottom, waiting for me was Jake. He had his back to me, but I could see that he was dressed up in a tux with the blazer unbuttoned and his tie lose. His messy hair was combed back but some of it still fell in front of his face. He had a somewhat annoyed look on his face; which I found a little funny. He must not be used to being dressed up like this; I thought with a giggle. I stepped down the stairs, my heels making a small clanking sound as I walked down, causing Jake to turn around. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me with made me feel even more embarrassed then I already was. I stepped down the last stair to stand in front of him, looking down from embarrassment.

"H-hello…" I said softly, unsure of how to greet him.

"Y-yea." He said his voice a little surprised. I took the chance to look up at him finding that he was still staring at me wide eyed.

"Do- Does it look weird?" I asked shyly, balling my fist in front of my mouth. He snapped out of his temporary daze and looked away from me blushing slightly.

"Not at all." Jake cleared his throat before glancing back at me. "Jeez…" He said smiling slightly. "I really am no match for you." I smiled at his response. It wasn't every day that I see Jake in such a state, but it was always nice to be reminded that I have an effect on him as well. His tender moment however, didn't last long and he quickly fixed his face, pushing down the slight blush that had appeared.

"Well, we don't want to be late. Let's go." He said, holding his arm out towards me. I smiled wider and nodded, grabbing a hold of his arm. He led me out the front door, but not before I had a chance to look back and see Kaily and Lorin smiling and waving good-bye. The night air was a little cool, but it was a nice change from the normal scorching weather we've had early this week. I looked up at Jake to see him looking away from me, his cheeks just slightly pink. It was hard to keep from laughing at that. He opened the door for me when we got to his car. I let go of his arm to step inside and buckle myself up. I watched as he shut my door back behind me and made his way over to the driver's side, opening the door and slipping in as well. Once he closed his door back, he sat silently in his sit, taking a deep breath before covering his face with his hand.

"Jake?" I asked a little confused. "Are you alright?" I said, leaning over towards him.

"It's not what I expected." He muttered to himself, so silently to the point that I could barely hear him.

"What?" I asked again, becoming more confused. I had never seen Jake act in such a way. A few silent seconds passed before his hand dropped from his face.

"You're beautiful."

My eyes widened as he quickly turned towards me and kissed me. I just stared into space at his words and his actions before I felt my face heat. My eyes fluttered closed as I returned his kiss, feeling both embarrassed and happy. He backed away, looking at me with a smile and a blush. I smiled at him before letting out a little laugh.

"It's that so?" I giggled, feeling extremely happy at his compliment. He gave me one of those half smiles that I loved before giving a nod. He turned back away from me, turning the car on and pulling out of my driveway.

"Maybe I should go to these things more often." Jake chuckled, before turning back towards me. "To see you all dressed up like that is a wonderful sight." He said smiling lovingly towards me. I blushed, not exactly sure how to respond to all of this. I sighed, just deciding to except these faces Jake showed me.

Woo! Well I'm going put and_ to be continued _up lol :) The last bit is almost done so don't freak out on me kay? I'm trying to sum up the prom thing cause I have like no clue how to write it up so if you guys got any comments or ideas throw them out here by pressing the cute little review button ;) They REALLY help me lots. So the faster the chapter comes out depends on how fast I get ideas so don't be shy! Thanks you guys again for waiting so long! I promise now since its summer I'll get chapters out a lot faster! :D so please review!

...

Go ahead press the review button!

...

Hey are you still reading this?!


	19. Reader's Notice (PLEASE READ!)

Hey guys! Okay so I'm _really_ sorry for not posting up the next chapter... :( I really wanted to believe me but I just can't seem to pick up the passion I had when I started writing this... But I know how much you guys like this story and that really makes me happy that you guys like it so much so I'm gonna keep trying!

I think what I'm going to do is re-write this entire story, I'm not going to delete it or anything for now, but I was reading back through chapters and I saw that some of the stuff that I started sorta got lost in my hurry to write more chapters (Sloppy sloppy I know). I not gonna change much with the plot, but I'm gonna make some major improvements with the flow of the story. I'm not promising anything, but hopefully I can re-write it and post it up before a year passes or so. I'm probably going to re-write all the chapters I have up here now before I start posting the revised version (plus some new chapters if everything goes well) so please be just a little more patient!

Again, I am really sorry about all this and I hated leaving you guys hanging like that too :( I hope you guys will keep reading even though I've left you guys for so long, and I really hope you guys will read the revised chapters as well :) Thank you guys for reading this! You deserve a cookie! Teehee ;P

From the Very Apologetic,

Kota Wolfang


	20. (Re)Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Hello, hello faithful readers! I am back again with the new and improved Wolves! It took me way longer to sort out my thoughts on the story than I first expected, but neither the less I believe you all will like the new story even better. Of course, I'm not done rewriting all of the chapters since I did add a few more in between some chapters to help the story flow better. Hopefully I will be able to work on new chapters and post revised ones at the same time. The second revised chapter probably won't be up for another week since I need to proofread it and I have exams coming up soon that I have to study for.

I made a lot of changes to the story than originally planned, but hey I think it works way better and I hope you guys will too. A few things that I changed/ added to were the personalities and depth of the characters. I made Kairi or should I say "Paige" a little more snobby in the beginning as well as showed more aspects of her parents and her life as a little rich kid. And yes, I did change her name. In fact a changed Jake's as well. I know it's a bit strange to suddenly change character names, but I think these new names fit more with the characters and how I want them to be. I didn't mess must with Leonardo(Jake)'s character much, but I did turn down the wolf analogies to be a bit more subtle and made him seem a little more mysterious towards the beginning. I gave more dimensions to the supporting characters, so they're no longer just "there" but actually help move the plot along. To keep from exposing all the new things, I'll stop here and let you guys read the difference yourselves.

Tell me what you think of my revisions; if you like my new approach to the story, the new names, etc. and please put up reviews on them. After all if you don't like it and never say anything then how am I supposed to fix it? I'm also going to leave up the old chapters until I gotten to the same place where I left off, just in case you want to compare. Anyway, enough of me jabbering; enjoy the first new chapter.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

I often like to muse to myself on how strange our world can actually be. From strange people to curious stories and tall tales, it seems like bizarre occurrences happen all the time; just never in an average life. However, something truly bizarre happed to me. One of the craziest, farfetched tales you will ever hear in fact. It happened when I was a third year in high school on my sixteenth birthday. I had always lived a comfortable life with my parents in New York, NY. Being the only child of two corporate CEOs can lead to one being quite spoiled with all of the advantages of being rich from birth; however my life as I knew it was uprooted by the most stubborn, hothead, and ill-tempered young man you would ever meet. Coincidently, he is also the love of my life. Though it's not a simple as it seems; he was- special, and not in the way you would expect either. It is a bit hard to explain without an explanation, so let me take you back to that day; the day I meet my little werewolf.

It was a pretty normal day at my high school, NCY high. I was chatting along with my many friends and peers as I always did. My high school life (excuse my boosting) was the best high school experience that a girl could get. I had tons of friends, many admirers, and every boy in the school was lined up just to share a meal with me. I couldn't have been happier with myself, though I did get the itching feeling that something was missing from my life. It was as I was chatting that my current boyfriend, Seth Ramsly (aka. The most popular boy at school) came to escort me to my class as always.

"Hey, Paige!" One of my closer friends called Kailey said as I was walking away with Seth. "Don't forget about the party this weekend!"

"How could I?" I retorted back with a giggle. "It _is_ my birthday party."

Ah yes, I was turning sixteen in just three days. I was overly excited about the brand new Porsche® sitting in the garage of my house that was lazily covered up by my parents. I, of course, had planned to act completely surprised when I receive it, but that won't stop me from buying a few cute things to adorn it with. My party was already the talk of the school, and those who weren't invited planned on coming anyway. Not that I minded much. More people equals more presents after all. Seth grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway, beginning to brag endlessly about some new sporting accomplishment that some athlete had made. I didn't pay much attention though as I lazy curled my dark brown hair around a finger. My thoughts on nothing else but my big plans this weekend until Seth asked me a direct question.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He started.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm taking you out for your birthday."

"Seth, my birthday is in three days."

"Yeah, and your party's tomorrow, and your parents are taking you somewhere on your birthday, right? So tonight's my night." He said, jutting a thumb at himself. I let out a cute laugh to appease him before smiling up at him.

"Seth, you are so sweet!" I exclaimed, giving him a quick side hug. "How about dinner?"

"I thought you would say that. How does Junior's® sound?" I almost leapt for joy. Junior's® was my favorite place to go out too and most of the reason why was because of the fabulous cheesecake they served.

"That sounds great! Can you pick me up at six?" I asked, as we stopped by the doorway of my class.

"Yeah. See you then." Seth said, giving me a small peck on my cheek before heading towards his own class. I took my seat as the teacher clumsy tried to get all of her distorted papers in order as the classroom filled with students.

"I am so bored!" Lorin, one of my other close friends, complained as she sunk into her he seat beside of mine.

"You're always bored though." I joked.

"It would help if school wasn't so atrocious." She sighed, lazily getting out her textbook to serve as her pillow for the class.

"If you think that atrocious, you should see Ms. Crosby's hair. I swear she keeps a beehive in there." I gossiped, leaning closer to Lorin so other students wouldn't hear. Lorin giggled at my comment, suddenly getting more energetic. Lorin loved to gossip even more than she loved to be noisy, so striking up a conversation about others always got her in a chatty mood.

"I know!" she cried. "No wonder she's still single." Lorin said, starting to laugh at her own joke.

"_Oh my god_, I almost forgot to tell you!" Lorin exclaimed suddenly. "We're getting a transfer student today and a hot one at that! Rumor has it that Shelia said that Tammy and Mikala heard from Jessie who was at the office at the time that overheard the principle talking to this drop dead gorgeous guy _this morning_ and better yet that he's starting here!" Lorin said, taking a big breath afterwards. "I hope he's in our class!"

"I seriously doubt it. That would be too crazy coincidental to actually happen." I said with a light roll of my eyes.

"Well, maybe not _all_ of our classes…" Lorin muttered slowly, laying her head back down on book. Our teacher managed to get her things together before she called our homeroom to order.

"Alright, so we have a few things to go over today. Let's see…" She trailed off, digging through the many papers on her desk to find what she was looking for. "Ah, yes. The theatrical arts club is looking for new members to sign up for the spring play… Vice Principle Voche once again reminds all students to keep their student handbook with them at all times… and for anyone looking for extra credit opportunities should go speak with Mrs. Norris in the science lab. I believe she has misplaced a few of the frogs for dissection… I believe that is all- Oh! Yes and one more thing. A new transfer student all the way from Pittsfield that has joined our homeroom; I hope you all will help him with anything he needs… Is a Leonardo Ricci here? ... Leonardo?"

As if on cue, the door to the classroom opened and a black haired boy holding the school map in front of his face walked in.

"Ah there you are, Leonardo." Ms. Crosby said, adjusting her glasses. "Is there anything you would like to say to introduce yourself?" At the mention of his name, the boy looked up from the map to gaze at the teacher with piercing blue eyes before slowly turning to look at the rest of the class. Lorin was practically having a fit beside me while trying to keep quiet as well.

"He came! He actually came!" She whispered excitedly beside me. I looked over the teen in front of the classroom as he lazily shoved the now folded map in his front pockets. Gorgeous was definitely the right word to describe him. He was tall, over six feet if I had to guess, with messy jet black hair that looked like he had tried to brush back away from his face without much success. He was lean with a chiseled face that looked as though it belonged to a model with a bored, uncaring expression displayed upon it. He wore a grey slim pants and black Converse® with a navy t-shirt that was halfway covered by a white hoodie that slide off of his shoulders slightly indicating that it was far too big for his slim figure. To top it off he wore a strange silver chain necklace that had a crystal looking charm hanging off of it. He stared back at the class for a while before opening his mouth to talk.

"I'm Leonardo… Just Leo though. That's it." He said in a low, husky voice, before taking an empty seat towards the back of the classroom. As he passed by my seat, I could have sworn I saw his eyes glance my way as a small smirk played on his lips, but by the time I took a second look, he still had on his blank, nonchalant expression.

"That's all the announcements for today. Don't make too much noise for the rest of the period." Our teacher said before returning to her desk and jotting down something on her papers. Lorin couldn't stand it anymore. She turned towards me with a delighted expression.

"His voice is even gorgeous!" She said in a small voice to make sure we weren't overheard. "I can't believe that he's actually in our homeroom!"

"Neither can I." I said, glancing back towards where he sat. He was slouched in his seat with his hand in the pockets of his hoodie and he was staring straight back at me. I quickly whorled my head back around, covering the side of my face with my hand as to not be seen. _Whoa, that was unexpected… _I thought, turning my attention back to Lorin, who was still going on about our new transfer. I took the chance to glance once more at him from the corner of my eyes while my head was still turned towards Lorin. I was careful not to meet his gaze again but was surprised that he was no longer in his seat.

"Hey."

A low voice came from beside me and I turned up to see him leaning against the empty desk to my right at looking down at me with an icy blue stare. Lorin was speechless, as she instantly turned to another girl near girl and started gossiping about the possibilities of him liking me.

"Uh… Hi." I said back slowly, unsure exactly _what_ to say to him. Normally I would have retorted back with some sort of flirt when faced with a guy I found attractive, however there was something about him that unnerved me. A small smirk found its way on his lips as he let out a small huff.

"What? Are you scared of me?" He said in a teasing voice, his blue eyes never breaking away from mine.

"Of course not." I huffed, turning away from him like I was annoyed by his statement to get away from his piercing gaze.

"Oh good. 'Hate to scare the little lamb off on my first day." He said, now grabbing the empty chair from the desk and placing the back of it against the side of my desk before sitting on it, laying his crossed arms on the back. I turned to look at him at his strange comment. Little lamb? What a weird way to address anyone.

"You're Paige right? Paige Connelly." He said again, causing me to look at him even more confused.

"How do you-"

"I've heard your name a lot just in the course of this morning." He explained, answering my question before I could finish it. "Everyone I asked where room 345 was all said that someone named Paige Connelly was in the same homeroom. I assumed it was you." He said, laying his chin on his crossed arm as he stared up at me.

"Well you're just that good at guessing huh?" I said, feeling more suspicious of him as the seconds ticked by.

"It's a gift." He said with a confident smirk. I glared at him silently; his attitude was definitely a turn off. He had this cocky, predator like air about him and it was something I didn't like to well. Lucky, I didn't have to stand for his conversation anymore as the bell rang in that instant.

"Nice meeting you, Ricci." I said sharply as a gathered my things and got up from my seat.

"Of course. Nice meeting you as well. Paige." He replied back before I left the room with Lorin following close behind me.

"What was that all about?" Lorin asked excitedly, ready to get any goods out of our conversation to gossip about later.

"He is such a weirdo." I said curtly, refusing to state anymore on the matter.

My day just got worst as I found out that I unfortunately had three of my six classes together with him; English, biology and math. Before and after class, he would try to sneak in a few words with me, all following the same strange way of making my feel the most uncomfortable with even the most harmless topics. School couldn't have ended sooner, and I was glad to be reunited with Seth after classes. By the end of the day, Leo had become a popular topic amongst the girls. Most likely spread by Lorin of course. All of them seemed fascinated with the beastly way he held himself, but I couldn't have found it more unappealing. I wondered what exactly it was about him that attracted them (besides his good looks). However when I returned home, Leo was the farthest thing from my mind as my concerns over my party once again took over my thoughts.


	21. (Re)Chapter 2: The Dream

Hey guys! The second chapter is officially here! I had a lot of views on my newest chapter and favorites, so I'm guessing you guys are liking the new and improved Wolves. I'm sorry this ones going up later than I said, but after finals and going home for the holidays, I got a little lazy. I probably won't post the next chapter up till after Christmas, so I made this one a bit longer when I was editing it to hold you over till the next update. I hope you enjoy and as always make sure to favorite and review! Merry Christmas everybody!

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

It was that evening, after my date with Seth had ended successfully, when I flopped on my bed to review over my list I had written for my party. I had to make sure everything was perfect. Of course, the party was going to be held at my house, close to the inner part of New York City. My house, though cozied in between two other large brick residents, was pretty large; large enough to host a party for most of the students in my grade and even some from the higher and lower classes at least. It was a three story brick house, with an old timey flare through and through. My room was on the top floor that consisted mostly of my room, a small sitting room, and a large full sized bath. It was my own little private area to be used at my own pleasure and even though I had originally planned to host my party in the small living room that rested outside of my bedroom doors, it was far too small to hold the number of people that were coming tomorrow night. As such, my parents had allowed me to use the larger dining and living room on the first floor to have my party at.

I grabbed a pen that laid on the night table beside my bed and began checking off the items on my list that I knew where completely prepared for the party. The food and drink where going to be prepared tomorrow morning by our cook and I had a few decorations to finish putting up, but everything else was ready for tomorrow. I flipped over on my back to stare at my ceiling as a large smile stretched across my face. I was so excited for my birthday, so much in fact that I found it extremely hard to get ready for bed even though I had school tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be perfect, I just knew it. However, as I thought more about school, I couldn't help but recall the strange transfer student that joined our school. Leo was something that boggled me. I hoped that no one would think to mention my party to him, but the probability of that was a little more than zero. After all, there are tons of people who I didn't invite that are showing up anyway.

I sighed, rolling back over to lie on my stomach as my phone beeped, indicating that I had received a new message. A few new messages actually. One from Kailey; asking for my opinion on an outfit for tomorrow, one from Seth; telling me good-night as always, and one from Lorin; who pressed me about the conversations between Leo and I. Why is she so interested in that? _Duh, it's just something for her to gossip about_. I typed a quick reply to all of my messages before shutting off my phone and starting to prepare for bed. After I had changed into my cozy pajamas, washed my face, and put up my long hair into a neat bun for the night, I slipped into my warm bed and fluffy comforter ready for a peaceful nights rest. However, my sleep was not peaceful at all. I was haunted all night by the strangest, most vivid dream.

It started with me resting on a large forest floor, surrounded by large oak and pine trees. I got up from the spot where I laid and the trees in front of me began to move off to the sides, revealing a large dirt path lit by the light of strange lanterns and a full moon that hung close overhead. I followed the path as it lead me above the tree tops to a large peak that overlooked the forest. As I stood there, I heard the beautiful song of a wolf's howl as it was joined by many other voices, calling out silently to me. I looked out over the forest again to find that two more peaks stood in front of me. On one side, a large black wolf sat, followed by many other wolves that sat on the edges and small overhangs of the peak. It stared at me, its cold blue gaze piercing me as the moon shone brightly behind it. The other, held the silhouette of a human standing on the cliff. Unlike the wolves that stood on the other cliff so clearly, the man was dark and faded to the point where I couldn't tell who he was or even if he was truly there. The trees then lifted up their branches to create a small bridge to the two peaks; one for the wolves and another for the human. I began to take a step towards the two bridges, but the cliff began to crack under my feet and I plummeted down into the dark forest.

I jolted up from my bed, breathing hard from my nightmare. It was so odd of a dream, and it was so clear that I felt I was truly in that forests. I could still hear the echo of the wolves howl in my ears as I tried to gather my thoughts. A small knock on my door made me jump before my mother walked into my room, dressed in a black business suit wearing her pearls.

"Good morning sweetie!" She smiled before noticing my disheveled appearance and pale face. "Are you alright?" She said, walking up to my bed with a concerned look upon her face.

"Y-yes." I answered back in a small voice. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." I explained, letting out a large breath to slow my racing heart. Mom then smiled and patted my head gently.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad dream, but it's alright. Dreams are just dreams after all." She said in a comforting voice, before sitting down at my feet.

"Thanks mom." I smiled back, looking over at my clock to see the time. 6:45; I had to be at school in a little more than an hour.

"When you didn't come down for breakfast, I figured you hadn't woken up yet so I came to come get you. Today is a busy day." Mom explained before getting up from my bed. "Well go ahead and get dressed and ready for school. Your father and I have to leave to attend and emergency meeting so I told Jones to call a cab to take you to school today. I've asked Margret to heat up your breakfast before you leave." She said before leaving my room and shutting the door behind her. I stared at my closed door for a minute, before throwing off my covers and going to my closet to get dressed. Taking a cab to school, ugh; I hated taking cabs. They were always driven by crazy drivers and always smelt like horrible body odor. I let out a small sigh at my awful luck, before laying out my outfit for school and going to my bathroom to put on my make-up and do something with my hair. I came down stairs around forty-five minutes later; dressed, pressed, and in a far better mood than this morning since I remembered that my party was tonight.

"Good morning Paige." Margret, our cook and housemaid,greeted as I came into the kitchen.

"Good morning! Can I get my breakfast please?" I asked, pulling out a chair for the small breakfast nook that sat in the corner of the kitchen.

"Of course, let me just get that for you." Margret said before going off to heat up my breakfast as I sat down and coming back with a plate of hot eggs, bacon and toast with strawberry jam.

"Ah, thank you! It looks fabulous!" I exclaimed before folding my napkin over my lap and started eating.

"I've got everything laid out for the snacks you requested for tonight's party. Cheese and crackers, fresh fruit, and bruschetta topped with cheese, tomatoes and bacon bits." Margret explained as she washed a couple of dishes in the sink.

"You are amazing." I smiled, finishing off my meal and placing my plate in the dish sink after scraping off the leftover food. "Thank you so much for making them for me." I said.

"Anything for the birthday girl." Margret smiled. I walked out of the kitchen, grabbing my school bag from the foyer and meeting Jones, our butler, by the door.

"Good morning Jones." I greeted as he opened the door for me.

"Good morning Ms. Paige. I already have your ride waiting for you on the curb."

"Thanks Jones! See you after school!" I said as I went out the door and into the cab that waited for me.

When I got to school, everyone was chatting happily among themselves, some about my party and others gossiping about classes and people.

"Paige! Morning!" Kailey said as she hoped up to me. "Lorin told me the new transfer student is in your homeroom! Ah I've heard that he is so cute! You have to introduce me." Kailey exclaimed excitedly.

"Introduce you? I don't even know him very well. We only had a few sort conversations yesterday." I said with a light giggle.

"I know, but rumor has it that you're the only one that he has spoken too! Everyone has been saying that he refuses to speak with anyone and ignores the people that try to start conversations with him." Kailey informed me. How odd. You would think a new student would try and make friends and not enemies, but then again Leo was a complete puzzle to me. Lorin then jumped in and joined the conversation, loudly exchanging ideas and opinions about the subject freely.

"Mornin' babe." Seth said, coming up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him, glad to get a reason to ignore Kailey's questions about Leo.

"Good morning. Thank you again for the wonderful dinner last night." I said sweetly. He puffed up in pride, laying an arm around my shoulder.

"Anything for you." He said before catching on to a bit of the banter between Lorin and Kailey. "What are they all worked up about?" He asked curiously. I shrugged, crossing my arms lazily.

"The new transfer student. Everyone is going crazy over him." I answered bluntly. I didn't really care to discuss anything about him. I already had it in my mind that I wanted nothing to do with him, and I was going to keep it that way; but fate had an entirely different view on the situation. Leo approached me again during homeroom, this time sitting in the seat behind me.

"You seem quiet today." He stated bluntly after I had ignored both Lorin and his previous attempts to talk to me. I didn't answer, refusing to give him the time that he wanted from me.

"Ah, how cruel; giving me the silent treatment like that." Leo said from behind me. "Do you not like me?" He asked, and even though my back was to him I just knew he was wearing that same smirk that he wore during our first meeting.

"No. I do not." I answered curtly.

"So you do speak." I whipped my head around to give him a cold glare.

"What exactly do you want from me?" I asked, getting feed up with him annoying me.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." He said in an innocent voice, but the mischievous grin he wore told me differently.

"Of course you are." I responded sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "I guess that's also the reason you keep bothering me huh?" I said snappily. "Or do you just enjoy annoying me?" Leo leaned his head on his propped up hand at this, staring at me intensely.

"Maybe I just fell in love with you at first sight." He said all signs of his teasing nature gone.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared into his deep cobalt eyes that held a sense of earnestly within them. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he held me gaze, his sudden confession causing me to go dumb founded as a scrambled to pull my thoughts together.

"Just kidding." He said, breaking the silence and giving a teasing grin and sticking his tongue out at me. I was at a loss of words as I tried to think of an insult that would match my ! Does he have even the smallest sense of propriety!?Leo let out a light chuckle at my face, leaning back into his chair.

"I can't even believe you feel for that so easily!" He teased, laughing fully now. I merely glared at him to express my anger.

"You are so annoying!" I said at last, even though it probably wasn't the best comeback.

"I try." He said simply, giving me another smirk. "Hey, by the way, are you free after school today?" He asked. I stared back at him blankly with one eyebrow cocked, not sure if he was being serious this time or just baiting me again.

"Why?" I answered silently.

"'Cause I obviously want to meet up with you." He said, coming a bit closer to me. "How about it?" I huffed, turning my back towards him.

"Why on earth would I want to meet up with you?" I hissed.

"Maybe because I know something that might interest you." Heanswered back in a lower tone of voice, almost whispering in my ear. The bell rang after finished, and he got up and left the room before I could even ask what he meant. The rest of the day, I wondered about what I should do with the whole "Leo problem". He did just ask me out, and even though it was a problem for more than more reason, I found myself coming back to his statement about knowing something that would interest me. I wouldn't put it past him if he was blackmailing me or something. Interesting enough, Leo kept his distance from me for the rest of the day. Every period that we had together, instead of coming to bug me like he had done the day before, he stayed at his desk, reading over his textbook or just staring blankly into space, and after class he was out of the room before I had a chance to even gather my things. I knew I should be happy with him no longer annoying me, but I felt so frustrated not being able to ask him further about what he meant. By the time English came along, which was the last class I had and with Leo to boot. Towards the end of the lesson, I started hawking the clock, packing up what I could as discreetly as possible so that I could jump Leo before he could escape once more. The bell rang and I got out of my seat as fast as I could, turning around to look towards Leo seat. He was… gone? Impossible! I turned back around just to see him skirt out the door; great. I sighed, looking back down on my desk, just to make sure I didn't forget to pack something in my rush to catch Leo and noticed a small folded piece of paper on my desk. I picked it up, wondering when this got on my desk before opening it up. One sentence was scribbled on the paper:

_Meet me in the library_

Even though there was no name, it had to have been Leo. I took a minute to silently complement him on his neat handwriting before trying to debate if I should go or not. If I didn't show, I would love to finally get him back in some way for this morning's little joke, but since I was pretty positive that he was blackmailing me at this point I didn't really have the choice. I texted Seth as I made my way to the library telling him that I wanted to say back and study instead of walking home with him like I usually did. Once I was faced with the library I took a deep breath, deciding to stand up against him if anything bad happened. I was a good screamer after all. I walked into the library to find him lazily leaning against one of the book shelves to the left side of the room.

"So?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "What do you want? I don't care what you have on me; I am not going to stand for it." Leo just stared at me blankly before bursting out in laughter.

"Do you think I'm trying to blackmail you?" Leo said between laughs. "That is just too priceless." He said trying to quiet his amusement. "Sorry but there is nothing that you have that I could possible want." I felt strangely offended by that comment.

"Okay, then what did you want to tell me?" I said, watching as he walked over to one of the small armchairs that were in the library and flopped down on it.

"Well, this will probably sound very strange, but please bear with me." He said, clearing his voice before continuing. "I was actually sent to find you." He finished nonchalantly. I just stared at him puzzled.

"So you are a stalker." I muttered quietly.

"No, no. Not a stalker, more like a guide." He said, putting a finger up to correct me. "You don't know it yet, but you are not like other humans. I can't say much now, but you'll understand what I mean before the end of your birthday." Leo explained,leaving me even more confused. I tried to just put what he wassaying off as just another prank; he was just teasing right? However something told me that he wasn't. I sighed, deciding just for arguments sake to go along with it.

"Alright, so I'm not normal and you were sent to find me; fine. But what exactly are you?" A "who" would have probably be more appropriate to say, but at this point I wasn't sure I was even dealing with a "who" anymore, but rather an "it".

"I'm special, like you. The only reason I came to this school was to find you and help you through this- change in your life. I'm only having this talk with you now because I thought it rude not to at least warn you about what's coming."

"How very kind of you." I said in a very dry tone, crossing my arms. "Well, I believe I've had about my fill of weirdness for the day, so I'm leaving." With that, I turned on my heels towards the door before Leo stopped me.

"And one more thing; don't tell anyone else about this." Unlike the other times we've talked, Leo's voice sounded serious and dire. I turned to look back at him briefly to find that his face matched the seriousness of his voice. I quickly turned back and left him in the library; puzzled by all that he said. I started to wonder what Leo meant by _special_. I didn't really take him seriously, but a nagging feeling inside me told me differently; part of me knowing the true meaning of my nightmare.


End file.
